espero no sea un sueño
by isabel michaelis1
Summary: yael santiago solis a vivido un pasado muy triste, se cambio el nombre a isabel michaelis como su personaje faborito de kuroshitsuji sebastian michaelis, su vida era normal asta que una anciana le regalo un collar sagrado desde ese acontesimiento su vida dio un giro muy drastico...
1. chapter 1: deseo

Yo: wolas soy Isabel michaelis y soy nueva aquí, este es mi primer fi casi que porfa no sen tan duros con migo bueno ya no los distraego mas a si se me olvidava

Entre () son pensamientos.

Asi: es lo que dice el personaje

_Y con este tipo de letra es narrasion_

*asi son acciones*

Yo: bueno ahora si comensemos

Espero y esto no sea un sueño

Capitulo 1: deseo…

Isabel: hola me llamo yael Santiago solis mas conosida por Isabel michaelis tengo 15 años en la actualidad, escape de mi casa a los 10 años porque mis padres me maltrataban puesto que ellos querían un niño y no una niña y me trataban como su sirvienta, pero bueno no vine a hablar de mi pasado e venido a hablar del suceso que cambio mi vida bueno por donde empesar mmm…

_Estaba dormida en mi cama eran las 6:00 de la mañana me avia quedado dormida viendo mi anime favorito kuroshitsuji, de repente sono mi despertador me desperté de golpe y lo apage, me percate de que era lunes y tenia que ir a trabajar, trabajaba como cantante en un restaurante de la mama de mi única amiga, meti mi ipad en mi mochila mis audífonos y como siempre me lleve a mi pequeña mascota chocolate era un gato siames que recoji en la calle le di los buenos días…_

Yo: buenos días chocolate.

Chocolate: *ronronea* nya nya.

Yo: bueno debo apresurarme o llegaremos tarde.

_Me bañe, cambie, me vesti con mi clásica ropa un top rosa una falda y unas botas del mismo color, me sepille los dientes y me puse mi diadema rosa en el cabello Sali del departamento y me diriji a mi trabajo, cuando llege…_

Jafa: que bueno que ya llegaste Isabel bueno te esperan en el esenario.

Yo: grasias.

_Me diriji al esenario claro primero deje mis cosas y a mi mascota ya en el esenario todos me apludieron abeses cantaba canciones de kuro en español hoy quería cantar la de gloria y lo ise…_

yo: Yo se que muy pronto estare junto a el  
junto a mi amado a quien tanto extrañe  
sus ojos miel  
su tibia piel  
son los recuerdos de el que conserve  
fue un largo camino el que tuve que andar  
para encontrar finalmente la paz  
tanto llore en soledad  
pues su partida marco mi final

gloria  
te has ido a un mundo donde no hay dolor  
donde te entibian los rayos del sol  
en el que puedas cantar y sentir  
la felicidad corriendo en tu interior  
como quisiera estar junto a ti  
el verde pasto en mis dedos sentir  
y entre las flores poder reposar  
pero se que aun debo esperar

en medio de todo dolor que sentir  
la dulce tonada de un viejo violín  
se escucho en mi habitación  
y de inmediato me hiso reaccionar  
esa melodía logro olvidar  
todos los pesares de mi corazón  
por eso hoy, te digo mi amor  
que al fin e hayado la tranquilidad

gloria  
se que en el cielo tu me esperaras  
mientras le canto a la felicidad  
iremos juntos a la eternidad  
donde solo hay dicha y prosperidad  
nos apollaremos en nuestro amor  
quedaran a tras las lagrimas y el dolor  
sera el inicio en que tu y yo  
ya no tendremos un final...

_después de terminar mis 5 horas de tabajo me dirijia a mi casa cuando vi a una anciana pidiendo dinero o comida, como yo soy de las personas que ayuda a los demás sin importar si son pobres o ricos, me avia quedado un poco de mi almuerzo y…_

yo: tome señora.

Señora: muchas grasias, y para agradecerte toma uno de mis tesoros.

Yo: no podría señora.

Señora: insisto.

Yo: (no quiero erir sus sentimientos) creo que me llebare este *agarra un collar con un diamante azul*.

Señora: buena elección ese collar es sagrado, puedes pedirle cualquier cosa y te lo cumplirá, anda intentalo.

Yo: (no pierdo nada con intentarlo) deseo transportarme a el anime de kuroshitsuji.

_De repente se abrió un gueco en el suelo y lo único que vi fue a la anciana disiendome "una ves que allas pedido un deseo no se podrá revertir" después de eso todo se volvió oscuro._

_Continuara…_

Yo: bueno este es el cap 1 diganme lo continuo, lo dejo esa es su desision bueno bye bye NYA.


	2. Chapter 2: que no sea un sueño

Yo: hola jeje aquí les traigo otro cap.

XDXDXDXD

¿?: señorita esta usted bien.

_Escuchaba una vos era de una mujer, me paresia muy conosida, asi que habri los ojos lenta mente y a quien me encontré era nada mas y nada menos que meyrin la sirvienta de la mansión phanthomhive , no me lo creia y…_

meyrin: ¿señorita esta bien?.

¿?: meyrin que cres que estas aciendo.

Meyrin: bocchan.

Yo: (bocchan).

_Alce la mirada y efectivamente quien estaba parado a unos metros de nosotras era ciel phanthomhive el niño mas mono del mundo y a su lado el mayordomo mas sexy del mundo, bueno, ciel me miro de pies a cabeza y luego vio a su mallordomo y…_

Ciel: Sebastian, llevala a mi estudio , es una orden.

Sebastian: YES MY LORD.

_En esos momentos no sabia si gritar, saltar o mantenerme callada, puesto que amaba cuando decía eso no se esperaran menos de una fangirl, pero bueno ya en el despacho de ciel…_

Ciel: como te llamas.

Yo: Isabel michaelis.

Ciel: espera como es posible que tengas ese nombre.

Yo: (prefiero mentir a decir mi verdadero nombre) preguntale a mi madre, aunque creo que no podras por que murió.

Ciel: ya veo, por que estabas dormida en mi jardín.

Yo: digamos que le pedi a este collar que me transportara aquí por accidente.

Ciel: ¿eso es posible?.

Sebastian: no lo se.

Yo: si es posible miren (que funcione, que pido, ya se, pero un momento esa anciana me dijo que lo que pidiera ya no se podía revertir, bueno no importa) deseo tener orejas y cola de gato y tener todas las abilidades de un gato Y UN DEMONIO *le aparecen la cola y las orejas* se los dije.

Ciel: bueno lo que dices es real y de donde vienes y que sabes de mi.

Yo: mm veamos sobre de donde vengo no te lo dire y sobre lo otro solo se tu nombre y el de tus sirvientes no se nada mas (si como no jajaja).

Ciel: bien, sebastian llebala a una abitasion.

Yo: espera, ¿podria trabajar aquí?.

Ciel: mmm.

Yo: por favor no quiero regresar por donde vine (de todas formas tendre que aserlo esto solo es un sueño).

Ciel: esta bien te dejare trabajar como una mayordoma.

Yo: grasias.

Ciel: por sierto de donde sacaste esa ropa tan extraña.

Yo: ¿?.

_Me mire y si llevaba puesto mi top, mi falda y mis botas para esa época era bastante extraña, y en cuanto a la preguta respondi lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza y fue…_

Yo: etto… no lo se.

Ciel: bueno sebastian, buscale ropa mas apropiada.

Sebastian: como desee.

_Bueno, fui escoltada por el mayordomo a una avitacion de los sirvientes después de regalarme una sonrisa se retiro y me dejo sola, bueno no tan sola abia olvidado a mi amigo peludo que estaba en mi bolso con un agujero para respirar al parecer el no noto nada de lo que avia pasado, en fin me deje caer en la cama y me dolio la espalda y me percate de que traia mi mochila con mi ipad asi que la quite de mi espalda y ravise que no se ubiera roto la pantalla, por suerte no le paso nada decidi dormir un poco, pero antes de eso le dije a mi amigo peludo unas cosas…_

Yo: esperemos y no sea un sueño, bueno lo sabremos muy pronto.

Chocolate: NYA.

_Me dormi y soñé con una pelea de mis padres discutían por algo que yo avia echo mi mama le gritaba a papa y papa a mi mama, yo me iva a mi cuarto cuando sesaron los gritos mis padres aparecieron en frente de mi y me desian que todo era mi culpa que ojala y no hubiera nacido, siempre terminaba igual siempre me golpeaban yo lloraba en eso…_

¿?: Isabel, Isabel estas bien.

_Alguien me llamaba a lo lejos era ¿sebastian?, quería despertar de esa pesadilla y encontrarme con su rostro, abri los ojos y hay estaba, no podía pensar en esos momentos lo único que ise fue abrasarlo y …_

Sebastian: ¿isabel, que pasa, por que lloras?

_¿llorar? Es sierto mo rostro estaba empapado estaba llorando dormida y luego me percate de que abrasaba a sebastian asi que…_

Yo: perdón lo ise sin pensar.

Sebastian: no te preocupes, por que llorabas.

Yo: bueno es que no tengo familia ni amigos y quisiera tenerlos.

Sebastian: mmm, quieres una familia, y ya que tenemos el mismo apellido por que no ser hermanos.

Yo: en serio.

Sebastian: si.

Yo: grasias, hermanote.

Sebastian: de nada isa-chan, por sierto toma *le da un uniforme igual al de el solo que sin el saco y de su talla*.

Yo: pero este es de hombre.

Sebastian: a ti las y los vestidos no te quedan.

Yo: bueno se ve bonito.

Sebastian: te espero afuera .

Yo: si.

_Me cambie y ma mire en el espejo y me veia muy bien jeje pero bueno Sali y sebastian me dijo que lo siguiera y eso ise y me llevo a la cosina hay estaban bard, meyrin y flinny y …_

Sebastian: chicos ella es Isabel michaelis es mi hermana y de ahora en adelante trabajara con nosotros.

Los 3: ¡he…ma…na!.

Yo: es un placer espero y nos llevemos bien.

Bard: es muy guapa.

Flinny: parece una muñeca de porcelana.

Meyrin: si.

Yo: grasias.

Sebastian: mañana te enseñare a ser una mayordoma.

Yo: si.

_Y asi fue ese dia alpareser nada avia sido un sueño me alegre por eso y se preguntaran no extrañaras a tus amigos, pues la verdad mi única amiga no se preocupaba por mi solo por ella y mi familia tampoco asi que no debía estar triste, nadie me esperaba en casa asi que era hora de iniciar una nueva vida llena de aventuras ¿no?._

Continuara…

Yo: bueno aquí el segundo cap y es hora de contestar comentarios jeje…

Miku75: grasias por apollarme y no te preocupes por cierto ¡ NO TE RAZQUES!.

Shanyy: grasias por darme animos jeje.

Yo: bueno eso es todo se despide la princesa de los demonios bye bye NYA.


	3. Chapter 3: ENTRENAMIENTO

Yo: Holla la princesa de los demonios está presente espero que estén disfrutando mi fic tanto como yo al escribirlo bueno sin más que decir a leer.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

CAP 3: entrenamiento.

_A la mañana siguiente Sebastián me despertó, me dijo que me iba a dar algunas lecciones de cómo ser un ama de llaves de la familia phantomhive y me iba a enseñar a ser una demonio puesto que ahora era como algo así, así que, ya me avía enseñado a cuidar el jardín, como preparar el té como a ciel le gusta, etc. y la última lección era preparar una comida de primera clase…_

Sebastián: ahora te enseñare a preparar una comida de primera clase.

Yo: claro.

_Ya en la cocina…_

Sebastián: para el plato principal cocinaremos ROAST BEEF.

(Nota: el roast beef es un reconocido platillo ingles que consiste en carne, verduras al vapor y papas al vapor.)

Yo: está bien.

Sebastián: bueno, lava las verduras, mientras yo voy por la carne.

Yo: vale.

_Sebastián se fue dejándome sola bueno, al menos se cocinar, en eso llego bard y meyrin…_

Bard: Isabel, que haces.

Yo: mi hermano me está enseñando a ser un ama de llaves.

Meyrin: aaaa, bueno, oye queríamos preguntarte algo.

Yo: que pasa.

Bard: porque tienes esas orejas y cola.

Yo: etto (y ahora que les digo, ya se) un demonio me capturo y me las puso.

Bard: ¡un demonio!

Yo: si, el mismo que asesino a mi familia (a este paso me convertiré en una mentirosa de 1era).

Meyrin: lo sentimos no quisimos recordártelo.

Yo: no importa, tengo a mi hermanote, mi única familia.

Flinny: que abra de almorzar.

Yo: roast beef.

Flinny: que rico.

_En eso llego Sebastián con la carne y les dijo a los sirvientes que se fueran a hacer su trabajo claro se los dijo a su manera jeje bueno como yo ya había terminado de lavar las verduras, nos pusimos manos a la obra y terminamos en 30 minutos, ya en el comedor… _

Sebastián: su aperitivo bocchan.

Ciel: que hay de platillo principal.

Sebastián: roast beef preparado por mi hermana.

Yo: (me encanta que me diga así jijiji NYA).

Ciel: toma *le da el platito del aperitivo a Isabel*.

Yo: *agarra el platito y pone uno más grande con la carne en su lugar* aquí tiene bocchan.

Ciel: *le da un bocado* mmm, es aceptable.

Yo: gracias.

Ciel: (es casi igual que el de Sebastián de verdad es su hermana).

_Despues de almorsar Sebastián me dijo que me fuera a mi cuarto y asi lo ise me puse a jugar con mi gatito luego con mi ipad y me puse a escuchar música de repente se abrió la puerta, era sebastian y…_

Sebastian: Isabel, el joven amo quiere verte.

Yo: esta bien (no me gusta su tono de vos abre hecho algo mal, no lo creo ise todo lo que el me dijo) una pregunta para que me necesita el joven amo.

Sebastián: no lo se el solo me dijo que te llevara a su estudio.

Yo: esta bien.

_Caminamos asia el estudio de ciel, cuando entramos ciel estaba sentado en su silla y…_

Ciel: Isabel ven.

Yo: que pasa bocchan.

Ciel: nada solo queria darte esto *le da un dije con la el mismo escudo que sebastian* ahora eres una ama de llaves de le familia phantomhive.

Yo: enserio *con estrellitas en los ojos* grasias bocchan.

Ciel: de nada.

_Asi me comberti en una sirvienta de la familia phantomhive esperemos y allan mas aventuras jeje_

XDXDXDXD

Yo: bueno ese aquí el cap perdón por tardar pero es que ya entre a clases y el viernes es el único dia en que no me dejaban terea asi que tratare de subirlos mas amenudo, bueno a contestar comentarios…

Shanyy: si mi hermano es tan monoso y ciel también jeje.

Fannyhikari: grasias, por la info cuidate.

Rin taisho asakura: aquí tienes el cap espero subir el otro muy pronto.

Miku75: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE RASCARAS!.

MariiEzz: grasias por animarme.

Yo: bueno eso es todo bye bye NYA.


	4. Chapter 4: nuevo hermanito

Yo: wolas, la princesa de los demonios reportándose bueno, una ves mas gracias por sus comentarios bueno, empecemos con el fic .

XDXDXDXDXD

_Era una mañana normal en la mansión, sebastian había ido a despertar a ciel, y yo estaba preparando la mesa para el desayuno ciel bajo y comio su desayuno después de eso se fue a su estudio y…_

Ciel: ¡isabel, sebastian!.

_Yo y sebastian subimos lo mas rápido que pudimos y nos encontramos con…_

Ciel: ¡de quien es este animal!.

Yo: chocolate.

Ciel: es tuyo Isabel.

Yo: si, bocchan es mio.

Sebastian: que lindo.

Ciel: saca a ese gato de aquí.

Yo: si, prometo que no saldrá de mi cuarto.

Ciel: eso espéro.

Yo: si.

_Me retire de hay y le di a chocolate un buen regaño después de eso serre mi cuarto y fuy a ver que bard, merin o flinny no hisieran de las sullas, me encontré con meyrin y venia corriendo chocamos y caimos al suelo…_

Meyrin: pe…perdón no mire por donde iva.

Yo: aww, no te preocupes, por cierto que traes en la mano.

Meyrin: a, si, llego esta carta de su majestad, y me dirijia a dársela al joven amo.

Yo: si quieres yo se la doy.

Meyrin: gracias *le da la carta* bueno me voy *se va *.

Yo: claro, adiós ( mmm es la hora del te y bueno como buena fangirl que soy, casi siempre toma el te en su estudio, debe de estar hay).

_Bueno me diriji a el estudio de ciel y al llegar toque la puerta y…_

Ciel: pase.

Yo: con permiso *pasa* bocchan llego una carta de la reina para usted *le da la carta*.

Ciel: de la reina *toma la carta* "mi querido niño, han ocurrido barios asesinatos de padres alrededor de los 37 años, pero lo extraño es que todos tenian niños alrededor de los 6 años, y solo matan a los padres y no a los niños, esto me preocupa y no quiero ver a mas niños llorar por sus padres, te quiere victoria" mmm es extraño.

Sebastian: cual seria la razón para esa persona para matar.

Yo: bueno, esta es una suposición mia , me imagino que a ese hombre o mujer, sus padres lo maltrataron como a mi y supongo que el o ella mata a los padres porque cree que todos los padres son iguales.

Ciel: es buena tu suposision, tal ves sea sierto.

Yo: grasias.

Sebastian: las ultimas victimas fueron maria teresa y su esposo justin Collins ellos tenían un hijo de 6 años.

Ciel: bueno vamos a ver la escena del crimen.

Yo: (que genial mi primera aventura jeje).

_Fuimos a la escena del crimen_ y _ciel y sebastian estaban ablando con scotlan yo voltie y vi a un niño se paresia demasiado a el hermano de alois trancy, pero no podía ser posible hanna se habia comido su alma, bueno me acerque al niño y le dije…_

Yo: hola me llamo isabel, como te llamas.

¿?:no lo se.

Yo: ¡no sabes tu nombre!.

¿?: lo único que recuerdo, es que estaba sentado en una mesa con otras 2 personas, avia comida, luego una persona se acerco a las otras 2 y las mato luego esa persona me golpeo en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro y al despertar no recordaba nada, solo recuerdo que mi nombre empesava con lu.

Yo: ¿lu? Mmm (este niño debe ser el hijo de los señores que la policía encontró) que te parece si le digo al joven amo si te deja quedarte en la mansión.

"lu": en serio.

Yo: claro (este niño se parece mucho al hermano de alois, cave la posibilidad de que el hermanito de alois, alla… reencarnado).

_Camine con el niño hacia donde estaban sebastian y ciel si este niño resulta ser el hermano de alois lo are muy feliz porque el me cae bien y su hermano no, pero bueno llegue donde estaban ciel y sebastian y les conte que ese niño era el hijo de los señores que avian muerto, y le dije a ciel si podíamos adoptarlo y que cuando tuviera mi edad trabajara en la mansión, ciel acepto, luego de eso subimos al carruaje, tanaka-san hiba manejando, yo, ciel, sebas y lu íbamos atrás en eso se me ocurrió una idea…_

Yo: mmm deberíamos ponerte un nombre, no podemos llamarte solo lu.

Sebastian: es cierto.

Ciel: como cual.

Yo: yo siempre quise un hermano menor.

Sebastian: yo también.

Yo: que les parece luka michelis.

Luka: siii, me gusta, luka.

Yo: bueno de ahora en adelante seras nuestro hermanito.

Luka: siiiii.

Sebastian: y el será tu joven amo.

Luka: siiii.

_Continuara…_

Yo: bueno este cap se dividira en 2 partes , sin mas que desir a contestar comentarios…

Miku75: yo tengo un dije asi a mi tampoco me lo quisieron comprar porque esa ves a mi me compraron un videojuego y el dia de mi cumple mis padres me dieron una cajita y la abri y hay estaba el dije y yo OMG, por cierto te entiendo yo me rasque uno y me quite la costra, pero a mi me quedo la marca atrás de la oreja.

Fannyhikari: ¡LA MALDITA ESCUELA NO ME DEJA TRABAJAR EN EL FIC!.

Rin taisho asakura: si es lindo ser parte de los sirvientes phantomhive, grasias por animarme y esperar con paciencia.

Yo: bueno eso es todo se despide la princesa de los demonios bye bye NYA.

Sebas: adiós.

Yo: oye no te metas en el fic sin mi permiso.

Sebas: lo siento.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2: nuevo hermanito

Yo: holla, la princesa de los demonios esta aquí, con la siguiente parte del capítulo anterior bueno, comencemos.

XDXDXDXDXD

_Después de encontrar a la reencarnación de luka macken, el hermano de alois, llegamos a la mansión, ciel fue a la sala de estar a tomar el té y a meditar sobre el asesinato, por mi parte antes de ir con el bocchan, fui a presentarle a luka a meyrin, bard y flinny…_

Yo: chicos él es mi hermanito menor luka michaelis.

Luka: hola.

Meyrin: ¡que lindo!

Flinny: pero no se parece nada a ti ni a Sebastián-san.

Bard: ahora que lo dices ninguno se parece.

Yo: es que no somos de la misma madre (en serio, me convertiré en una mentirosa de 1era).

Los 3: aaaa.

_Después de eso fui con bocchan y mi hermanote, sebas descubrió que el asesino se hallaba en un castillo abandonado._

Ciel: Sebastián, Isabel, prepárenme el baño, después de eso iremos a ese castillo.

Los 2: YES MY LORD.

_Preparamos el baño y Sebastián metió a ciel en la tina, tuve que ser muy fuerte para aguantar mi impulso de fan del yaoi y no empezar a hacer escándalo…_

Yo: (Isabel aguanta no grites, no saltes, no agás nada estúpido, solo cálmate) etto boc… X3.

Ciel: porque me miras así.

Yo: etto por nada bocchan.

_Etto tal vez esto les parezca raro pero ver a Sebastián y a ciel así me parece tierno, como sea cuando terminamos de bañar y cambiar a bocchan, y nos fuimos hacia el castillo, con Pluto de colado, en fin al llegar nos percatamos de algo y fue…_

Sebastián: esta puerta esta serrada con un sello demoniaco.

Yo: parece que alguien está practicando magia negra.

Ciel: al menos traemos al perro estúpido.

Pluto: waw?.

_Mi oni-san llevo a Pluto hacia la puerta y el collar comenzó a brillar, luego se abrió la puerta, sebas-chan le ordeno a Pluto que se quedara a vigilar a afuera, ya adentro del castillo caminamos por un montón de pasillos, caminamos y caminamos estuvimos así por un buen rato hasta que oímos un ruido en el sótano del castillo, fuimos hasta el sótano y vimos algo horrible al menos para ciel, lo que vimos fue, un montón de cuerpos muertos, unos sin ojos, otros con las tripas afuera, y otros sin cabeza, Sebastián inmediatamente le tapo los ojos a ciel, lo comprendo es una escena que ningún niño debería ver y se preguntaran ¿no te da asco ver eso?, la respuesta es no, puesto que ya he visto escenas como esta en animes gore que a veces veo…_

Ciel: que esperan, busquen y maten al asesino, ¡es una orden!.

Los 2: YES MY LORD.

Sebastián: Isabel.

Yo: que.

Sebastián: quítame la corbata.

Yo: ¡queee! 0/0 po…por…que.

Sebastián: necesito taparle los ojos al joven amo con algo.

Yo: 0/0 es…esta…bien *le empieza a quitar la corbata*

Sebastián: no puedes, desatarla?

Yo: como te amaras esto *se la quita* listo -/-.

Sebastián: gracias * le pone la corbata a ciel en los ojos* joven amo, porfabor espérenos aquí *lo pone detrás de una maquina extraña* no salga por nada.

Ciel: si, ahora ballance huele horrible aquí.

Los 2: si.

_Corrimos y corrimos, pero ni rastro del asesino, cuando yo creía que el asesino avía escapado, algo se abalanzo _ _sobre mi, era un hombre, trato de matarme con un cuchillo pero sebastian no se lo permitió, el hombre se aparto de mi antes de que mi hermano, pudiera matarlo, se dejo ver, era un hombre de unos 37, y tenia una zicatris en la sien, yo iba a matarlo con mi pistola y mis cuchillos (si ya se manejar la pistola y los cuchillos como sebas) pero mi hermano me detuvo…_

sebastian: quien eres.

¿?: pueden llamarme ¡EL ASESINO ENMASCARADO!.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Espacio basio

Ciel: enserio, es el mejor nombre que se te pudo ocurrir.

Yo: oye, no me jusgues.

Sebastian: la verdad si es un nombre bastante pésimo.

Yo: ¡YA SIGAMOS CON EL FIC!.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Yo: porque mataste a esa gente.

Asesino: le ise un favor a esos niños, quedarte sin padres es la mejor cosa que te puede pasar, no te dicen que aser y eres libre, ¡USTEDES JAMAS LO ENTENDERIAN!.

Yo: creme se lo que se siente.

Asesino: ¿enserio?.

Yo: claro, mis padres me trtaban como su sirvienta, un estorbo, me golpeaban todo eso.

Asesino: igual que a mi (no…no debo dejar que me engañe) ¡NO PODRAN ENGAÑARME!.

_El asesino, alzo su cuchillo y por poco me mata, por suerte, mi oni-san fue mas rápido y le enterro uno de sus cuchillos al asesino y logro matarlo…_

Sebastian: asi, que a eso te referías con que no avias tenido una familia.

Yo: si, bueno será mejor ir con bocchan y regresar a la mancion.

Sebastian: si.

Y asi fue fuimos por bocchan y nos fuimos a la mansión

Continuara…

Yo: wiii al fin termine este cap.

Sebastian: si, ya te havias tardado.

Yo: cállate.

Sebastian: no tenias un aviso que dar.

Yo: a, es sierto, bueno en general no es un aviso si no una pregunta.

Sebastian: dila.

Yo: no me presiones, ejem, bueno la pregunta es ¿quieren que ponga yaoi entre sebastian y ciel?, bueno yo pensaba poner yaoi en el prox cap pero me dije en mi mente "y si, me dejan de leer por poner yaoi" y decidi preguntarles bueno pónganme si o no y ahora si.

Luka: ¡a contestar comentarios!.

fannyhikari: etto sobre lo de alois no te lo dire jeje, y grasias por esperar pasiente el cap.

Miku75: creo que no podras nunca me quito ese collar jeje, te quedo en la cara sierto *suspiro* te dije que no te rascaras y si el hermanito de alois se llamaba luka.

rin taisho asakura: si es luka y creo que ya tienes tu respuesta jeje.

Yo: bueno, eso es todo.

Sebastian: se despiden.

Luka: los prinsipes.

Yo: de los demonios.

Los 3: BYE BYE NYA! JAJAJAJAJA.


	6. Chapter 6: sebastian ¿enfermo?

Yo: wolas jeje aquí otro Cap. como me pidieron yaoi aquí hay ¡YAOI WIII JAJA! Bueno ahora si al fic.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que encontramos a luka, era una noche de lluvia yo estaba caminando en el pasillo oscuro la única luz que había era la del candelabro que sostenía en mis manos, les diré la razón por la cual estoy despierta a las 12:00 de la noche, pues había tenido una pesadilla horrible y lo que normalmente yo hago es ir con alguien que me haga sentir segura, en este caso, mi hermano, estaba parada frente a su puerta de repente sonó un trueno, entre como alma que lleva el diablo a su cuarto y…_

Sebastián: que haces en mi cuarto.

Yo: etto...mmm…bueno yo *suspiro* tuve…*susurro* una pesadilla -/-.

Sebastián: tienes 14 años y aun le tienes miedo a las pesadillas.

Yo: cállate.

Sebastián: y a que viniste.

Yo: bueno, me preguntaba si podía dormir con tigo o/o.

Sebastián: *suspiro* bien.

Yo: enserio.

Sebastián: si, pero ese es tu lado de la cama.

Yo: claro.

_Me dirigí a su cama, me acosté y me tape, el en peso a acariciar mi cabello, yo lo abrase, no creo que le molestara después de todo un demonio no duerme…_

Sebastián: buenas noches, princesa de los demonios.

Yo: buenas noches.

_Al día siguiente yo me desperté primero, eran las 6:00 am me bañe, cambie, me cepille los dientes y me cepille mi lindo cabello que me llegaba a las rodillas, me mire al espejo y tenía mis ojos color carmesí luego volvieron a su color original cafés, Sebastián me avía vuelto __media demonio ase Como tres Dias, y tenia su misma marca en el mismo Lugar, me sentia feliz de ya no ser la misma Humana devil que era antes, bueno dejando eso, Sali del baño, y no me avia percatado de que Sebastian estaba dormido, bueno creo que despues de todo los demonios si duermen…_

yo: (se ve tan sexy) Sebastian, ya, tienes que despertar al joven amo.

Sebastian: …

Yo: (esto es extraño) eh? Esta sudando? *le pone la mano en la frente* ¡ESTAS ARDIENDO EN FIEBRE!, (respira entrecortado, suda y tiene fiebre, ¿esta enfermo?) debo desirle a bocchan.

_Corrí, corrí y corrí, llege a la abitacion de ciel, lo cambie, bañe con un sonrrojo en la cara y le iba a desir sobre lo de sebas…_

Yo: bocchan, sebastian esta enfermo.

Ciel: no bromees Isabel, los demonios no se enferman.

Yo: eso creía yo, pero lo vi esta mañana y estaba respirando entrecortado, tenia fiebre y sudaba.

_En eso se abrió la puerta era sebastian, estaba bien arreglado, pobre debió aberle costado mucho trabajo arreglarse, estaba sonrrojado por la fiebre y apenas podía ponerse de pie…._

Sebastian: boc…chan.

Ciel: sebastian?.

_Sebastian trato de acercarse pero apenas dio en 1mer paso y se desmallo, por suerte pude atraparlo antes de que callera al piso, me dolia verlo en ese estado, quería ayudarlo pero no creo que los demonios se curen tan fácil …_

Ciel: hay que llevarlo a su cuarto.

Yo: pero su cuarto esta muy lejos, me sorprende que alla llegado aquí sin desmallarse a mitad de camino.

Ciel: entonces ponlo en mi cama.

Yo: si.

_Asi fue, le able a bard para que me ayudara a poner a sebastian en la cama de ciel, después de eso…_

Yo: bocchan, voy por una toalla.

Ciel: bueno.

_Sali de la abitacion y fui a mi cuarto por una toalla, agua y a mi lindo chocolate…_

_*con ciel*_

_Narra ciel…_

_Estaba sentado al lado de sebastian, debo admitir que se ve bastante guapo asi, ¡AH PERO QUE DIGO!, yo lo amo pero que tal si el no a mi, si le confesara mis sentimientos se reira de mi, ah quisiera besarlo tan siquiera un ves…_

Ciel: recuperate, pronto sebastian.

_Me acerque a su rostro y rose mis labios con los sullos, pude sentir su aliento, tan calido, tan bello, me separe de el y sentí que la sangre se me suvia a las megilla, de seguro estaba sonrrojado…_

Ciel: soy patético.

Narra Isabel…

Yo: (espero se recupere) *toca la puerta*.

Ciel: pasa.

Yo: bocchan, traigo la toalla y el agua.

Ciel: bien.

_Le coloque una toalla a sebastian en la frente, seguia sudando, en eso se movio…_

Sebastian: mmm, don…donde…estoy.

Yo: en el cuarto del bocchan.

Sebastian: ¡QUEEE Y QUE AGO AQUÍ!.

Yo: te desmallaste y como era un problema llabarte a tu cuarto te pusimos en…

Ciel: mi cama.

Sebastian: bocchan…perdón yo…no debo estar…aquí me regresare a mi cuarto.

_Sebastian intento pararse pero no pudo, callo de rodillas al suelo, con una mueca de dolor, pobre…_

Yo: es mejor que descanses.

Ciel: ella tiene razon.

Sebastian: no, además quien se encargara de que los sirvientes no exploten la mancion, además es un simple resfriado.

Yo: *lo abrasa* porfabor descansa, no quiero que te pase algo malo, tu eres mi única familia, yo me encargare de los sirvientes, descansa.

Sebastian: *suspira* esta bien, pero en mi cuarto.

Ciel: eso será imposible, puesto que no puedes caminar y no te podemos cargar, asi que tendras que quedarte aquí, es una orden.

Sebastian: YES MY LORD.

_Ayude a sebastian a acostarse de nuevo en la cama, depues de eso alguien entro por la ventana y era…_

¿?: ¡SEBAS-CHANNN!.

Yo: quien eres tu (como si no lo supiera).

¿?: soy grell sutcliff DEATH * y tu como te llamas.

Yo: me llamo Isabel michaelis, y soy la hermana de sebastian michaelis.

Grell: hermana? Mmm puede que me lleve bien con tigo.

Yo: espero lo mismo.

Ciel: a que has venido aquí grell (como me enoja que este aquí y abrase a sebastian).

Grell: viene a ver a sebas-chan.

Sebastian: *tos* *tos* tos*.

Grell: valla, valla con que te has enfermado, sebas-chan.

Sebastian: no es nada.

Yo: entonces un demonio si se puede enfermar.

Grell: si pero, a los demonios, les da la enfermedad mas fuerte.

Ciel: ¿mas fuerte?.

Grell: si, un simple resfriado, puede llegar a matar a un demonio, si no se trata bien la enfermedad.

Ciel: (que, no, no no quiero que el muera).

Yo: y como se puede curar a un demonio.

Grell: mmm, bueno es muy fácil, tienen que darle un medicamento especial, sopa de pollo y dulces que contengan chocolate.

Sebastian: que asco.

Yo: que cosa.

Grell: es que a los demonios no les gusta la sopa de pollo.

Yo: aaaa, y lo de la medicina tu tienes una.

Grell: creo que si, regreso en un segundo.

_Y tal como dijo grell regreso, como alma que lleva el diablo…_

Grell: es esta tienen que dársela cada 8 horas, empesando desde ahora, bueno espero y te recuperes pronto sebas-chan *se va*.

Yo: bueno sebas abre la boca.

Sebastian: *abre la boca*.

Yo: *le da la medicina*.

Sebastian: agg sabe orrible.

Yo: aguántate.

Ciel: (porfavor que no se muera).

Continuara…

Yo: bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el prox cap BYE BYE NYA.


	7. Chapter 7: plan y noche de pasion

Hollaaa jejeje bueno aquí la parte 2 de este cap y con chan chan chan, ¡LEMOOOOOONNNNNN, WIIIIIIII, bueno ahora si con el fic jeje, ¡EL IMPULSO YAOI MANDA!.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ya avían pasado 3 días y sebastian no se recuperaba, me estaba preocupando, ciel igual, si se dirán "pensé que no lo avías notado" pero como buena fan del yaoi, tengo que estar al tanto de todo,,y si me di cuenta del beso, bueno ya se nos avía acabado la medicina, yo y grell ya nos habíamos vuelto grandes amigos, grell me dijo que undertaker tenía mas de la medicina, ese día yo me fui a Londres por la medicina, grell le dijo a undertaker que iba a ir por la medicina..._

Yo: bocchan hoy usted tendrá que darle de comer a sebastian.  
Ciel: si ya vete.  
Yo: ok *se va*.

_Narra ciel..._

La pelí castaña me había dado las instrucciones para cuidar a sebastian, normalmente ella lo cuidaba, mientras yo arreglaba uno que otro papel de la compañía y resaba por que no empeorara su enfermedad o mu..riera ¡AH CIEL NO SEAS PESIMISTA, TU AMAS A SEBASTIAN, EL AMOR DE TU VIDA!, bueno cambiando de tema, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, y hay estaba el con el plato de sopa en frente, yo sabia que tendría que obligarlo a comérsela, así que...  
  
Sebastian: bocchan, que ase usted aquí.  
Ciel: hoy te tengo que cuidar yo (que bien).  
Sebastian: y mi hermana (si estoy demasiado tiempo con el no podré resistirme).  
Ciel: fue a conseguir tu medicina con el sepulturero.  
Sebastian: aaaa.

_Me acerque a la cama y agarre la cuchara y la sumergí en la sopa, sople y..._

Ciel: cómetela.  
Sebastian: agggg, que asco.  
Ciel: no seas bebé, cómetela, es una orden.  
Sebastian: YES MY LORD (lo amo, pero abeses lo detesto, que lindo).

_Me quito la cuchara y se enpeso a comer la sopa, se la acabo en menos de 3 minutos, le quite el plato de sopa y lo puse en la mesita, luego de eso le di un bombón de chocolate en las manos, el lo comió, luego el se acostó, yo le puse la toalla con agua, en eso..._

Sebastian: bocchan *se sienta*.  
Ciel: que quieres.  
Sebastian: esto *le planta un beso en la boca*.  
Ciel: mmmm.

Sebastian, me...me esta BESANDO...

Ciel: *se separa de el y le da una cachetada* ¡quien te cres para besarme, estúpido! *se va corriendo*.  
_  
Narra sebas...  
_  
Sebastian: bocchan.

_Su cachetada no me dolió, lo que me dolió fue que me dijera eso, yo lo amo pero al pareser el a mi no, el amor es estúpido, como me deje engañar por ese tonto sentimiento humano, mis lagrimas empezaron a salir, estaba ¿llorando?..._

Sebastian: *llorando* bocchan, por que, no me ama, de seguro es por lady elizabeth.  
_  
Como odiaba a esa niña, cada,que venia ponía sus manos en mi bocchan, todos quienes pusieran sus manos sobre mi bocchan me caían mal, sobre todo ella, que era su prometida y se merecía su amor...  
_  
Sebastian: *llorando* el amor es estúpido.

_*con ciel en su estudio*_

_Narra ciel...  
_  
Ciel: no...no...de seguro solo lo hizo por puro antojo, el no me ama.

_Me duele Desirlo, pero, es la verdad, los demonios no tienen sentimientos y nunca los tendrán...  
_  
Ciel: no puedo odiarlo y tampoco amarlo *empiesa a llorar*.

_Narra Isabel...  
_  
Luka: Isabel, regresaste jajaja *la abrasa*  
Yo: si y regrese con la medicina para nuestro oni-san, ya fuiste a verlo.  
Luka: no, pero vi a el bocchan salir corriendo de su cuarto.  
Yo: corriendo?.  
Luka: si.  
Yo: (hay no) Luka ve a comer algo si.  
Luka: si.

_Corrí asta el cuarto de sebastian, tenía un mal presentimiento toque y nadie respondió, abrí y estaba acostado,dándome la espalda...  
_  
Yo: ¿Sebas?.  
Sebastian: que quieres.  
Yo: estas ¿Llorando?.  
Sebastian: claro que no.  
Yo: no me mientas *lo voltea a la fuerza* tienes los ojos inchados, ¿por que lloras?.  
Sebastian: *llorando* por que, por que no puede amarme.  
Yo: ¿Quien?, (ya lo se pero quiero que me lo diga).

Sebastian: bocchan, le confese mis sentimientos con un beso, pero el me cacheteo y me dijo que, que derecho tenia para besarlo y me dijo estúpido.

Yo: hay sebas, te digo, un secreto.

Sebastian: cual.

Yo: digamos, que el primer dia que enfermaste, cuando regrese con agua y la toalla, espie por la puerta y bocchan te dio un beso o/o.

Sebastian: pero si el me ama por que me dijo eso.

Yo: mi teoría es la siguiente, tu lo hisiste con una intención, pero el tal ves crello que tu lo isiste por puro antojo.

Sebastian: yo no seria capas de aser eso.

Yo: tengo un plan.

Sebastian: que plan.

Yo: fijate, finjimos que tu te suicidas, y ases una nota, donde le expliques tus sentimientos.

Sebastian: no seria muy cruel.

Yo: bueno, que prefieres, seguir peleado con el y que se sientan incomodos cada que se vean o confesarle tus sentimientos de una forma un poco cruel.

Sebastian: esta bien.

Yo: bien, toma *le da un cuchillo* escribe la carta y cuando me escuches gritar, entiérratelo en el pecho.

Sebastian: vale.

Yo: bien, me voy ya sabes cual es la señal.

Sebastian: si.

_Me fui dejándolo solo, en eso tocaron la puerta, fui a abrir y era Elizabeth, soma y agni, fui con el joven amo y toque la puerta de su estudio después de que resiviera un "adelante" entre y …_

Ciel: que pasa Isabel.

Yo: bocchan, lady Elizabeth, el prisipe soma y agni, han venido a verlo.

Ciel: ya voy.

_Bajamos al salón y allí estaban Elizabeth, soma y agni, en eso…_

lizzi: ¡ciiieeelll! *lo abrasa*.

Ciel: me asfixias.

Lizzi: perdón jeje *lo suelta*.

Ciel: a que han venido.

Soma: que no podemos visitarte.

Ciel: bien, Isabel, trae té y ve a ver como esta Sebastián (aunque me allá echo eso, me preocupa).

Yo: como desee.

_Fui por el té, depues fui a ver como iba Sebastián…_

Yo: como vas.

Sebastian: ya la acabe, lista 1.

Yo: 2.

Los 2: tres.

Yo: ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡ (que onda con mi grito de loca).

Sebastian: *se entierra el cuchillo y se ase el muerto* listo *pone la carta en el la mesita de noche*.

_En menos de 5 segundos llegaron ciel, soma, agni y lizzi…_

Ciel: que paso.

Yo: vine a ver a mi hermano y…y *"lorando"* mire.

Ciel: *ve a sebastian* (no..no puede ser).

Soma: que horror.

Elizabeth: miren hay una nota .

Agni: *agarra la nota* es para usted ciel-sama *le da la nota*.

Ciel: *lee la nota*.

_Nadie se dio cuenta pero ciel derramo una lagrima, ¿Qué habia en esa carta?, ciel salió con la cabeza baja, me dijo que le ablara a undertaker para que viniera a recoger el cuepo y aserle un funeral, después de eso se fue, Elizabeth, soma y agni también, antes de desirle algo a mi oni-san, agarre la carta y…_

Carta: "bocchan, creo que usted no me ama, pero yo a usted si, y creame que lo que digo es verdad, lo amo con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma, desde que lo conozco, ya no era solo comer almas, usted hiso crecer un sentimiento que nunca había conosido y fue EL AMOR, pero ya que no puedo ser amado por usted, creo que es mejor que me suiside, asta siempre bocchan".

Yo: TT_TT ya se fueron sebas.

Sebastian: por que lloras?.

Yo: por esto pedaso de demonio idiota *le avienta la carta* ahora entiendo porque bocchan lloro.

Sebastian: en serio lloro.

Yo: si, bueno voy a hablarle a undertaker para decirle el plan e indicarle lo que haga.

Sebastian: bien.

_Asi fue, le hable a undertaker y le conte mi plan el accedió, ya en el funeral, era el turno de ciel para pasar a ver el "cuerpo" de sebastian …_

_(recomendasion: escuchar la canción my inmortal de evanescence mintras leas esta escena) _

Ciel: sebastian… per…*empieza a llorar**susurro* perdóname, no fue mi intención herirte, yo también te amo, pero no pude confesártelo por miedo e inseguridad, perdón, no quise que llegaras a esto, tu mi mayordomo, mi protector, mi amor.

Sebastian: (como quisiera abrasarlo y besarlo en estos momentos, pero debo seguir con el plan).

(NOTA: AQUÍ PAREN LA MUSICA)

_Cuando enterramos el "cuerpo" de sebastian, todos lloraban, cuando ya nos íbamos, sono la campanita que estaba al lado de su lapida y…_

Fliny: esa campanita, sono y no hay viento.

Unertaker: hehehe, si esa campana suena es que aun esta vivo.

Todos: ¡QUEEEEEE!.

Bard: ¡EXCABEN ASTA EL!.

_Todos excavaron, asta llegar al ataúd y lo abrieron y se llevaron la sorpresa de que el estaba vivo…_

Sebastian: al fin pude salir de hay.

Todos: ¡SEBASTIAN! *se le avientan*.

Sebastian: esperen ah.

Yo: *susurro* grasias undertaker.

Undertaker: cuando quieras, bueno adiós *se va*.

_Todos se separaron dejándole ver a sebastian a ciel, ciel se le abento a sebastian y lo abraso, en ese momento no le importaba su orgullo o su dignidad, lugo…_

Ciel: no vuelvas a aser eso.

Sebastian: claro.

Ciel: *le da un beso en los labios* te amo.

Sebastian: yo igual.

_En ese momento todos se quedaron en shock y con cara de WTF, yo en cambio no me resisti y enpese a altar y gritar "que lindo"…_

Ciel: Elizabeth.

Lizzi: si.

Ciel: creo que deberíamos terminar.

Lizzi: si, pero ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?.

Ciel: claro.

Lizzi: grasias, sebastian, cuidalo, ¿si?.

Sebastian: delo por echo.

_Al parecer mi plan funciono._

_Narra ciel…_

_Después de ese insidente, regresamos a la mancion y sebastian me llevo al baño para bañarme y…_

_Narracion normal…_

_(escuchar la cancion del titanic mientras lees esta escena, por cierto aqui empiesa el lemon si no quieres te gusta no lo leas ok)_

El joven conde se metió a la bañera para que su fiel mayordomo y ahora novio lo bañase la bañera era muy grande así que a ciel se le ocurrió una idea...  
Ciel: sebastian me pasas el patito de hule.  
sebastian le estiro la mano a ciel con el patito pero ciel agarro la mano de sebastian, asiendo que este callera al agua...  
Sebastian: jajaja que grasioso.  
Ciel: *le da un beso en la mejilla* sebastian tengo algo que pedirte.  
Sebastian: que cosa bocchan.  
Ciel: 1era dime ciel y 2da *le susurra sensualmente* hazme tuyo.  
Sebastian: YES MY LORD.

sebastian empezó a besar a ciel tiernamente y luego apasionadamente, el pelí azul gemía pero sus gemidos eran silenciados por los besos del ojí rubí, se separaron por falta de aire, claro, sebastian no lo necesitaba tanto, pero ciel si...  
Ciel: *respirando ajitadamente* sebastian... Te... Amo.  
Sebastian: yo igual ciel.  
Sebastian siguió, con el cuello de ciel, dejando una que otra marca por donde pasaba, lamiendo y besando su cuello...  
Ciel: ahhh...sebas...ahhh...tian.  
Sebastian termino con el cuello del joven conde y siguió con sus botonsitos, lamiéndolos y jugando con ellos, ciel dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos, que asían que sebastian, se excitara, sebastian bajo asta el vientre de ciel y se detuvo, el quería que su niño se lo dijera...  
Ciel: Ahh sebas...ti... Ahhh... an... Has lo... Ahhh... Porfavor.  
Sebastian: claro.  
Sebastian quien sonrio ante el acto asi que hizo caso y se metio el miembro de Ciel a la metio,lo saco,lo lamio,lo mordio mientras lo penetraba con 3 dedos anteriormente asi hasta que Ciel no aguanto mas y se corrio en la boca de Sebastian .Ciel ya casi estaba asi que Sebastian empezó a penetrarle lentamente, haciendole sentir dolor...

Ciel: sebastian duele.  
Sebastian: pronto se te pasara.  
Sebastian empezó a besar y masturbar a ciel, quien ya no sentía dolor, solo quedo placer...  
Ciel: Ahh... Sebas...tian..me...ven...go aahhhh.  
Ciel se avía venido en los vientres de ambos y sebastian se vino dentro de ciel, dejando el agua sucia…

ciel: te amo y siempre lo are.

Sebastian: yo igual, te amo *le da un beso en los labios*.

_Después de eso el pequeño conde le pidió a sebastian que durmiera con el, sebastian asepto gustoso y asi los dos durmieron en la misma cama._

_Continuara…_

Yo: bueno, eso fue mi intento de lemon, espero que les guste y si no resibo jitomatasos y de todo jeje.

Sebastian: te digo que te quedo bien, verdad ciel.

Ciel: si.

Yo: lamento decirle esto bocchan pero le creo mas a mis lectoras que a usted y a mi hermano.

Ciel: no importa.

Sebastian: bueno, ahora a contestar comentarios.

Yo: siii.

Rin taisho asakura: en realidad me convirtieron en medio demonio, mitad humana mitad demonio y grasias por esperar los caps con paciencia.

Fannyhikari: si a mi hermanote no le gusta la sopa de pollo jeje.

Miku75: si bocchan es muy tierno, y si a los demonios no les gusta mucho la comida humana.

Yo: bueno se despide la princesa de los demonios BYE BYE NYA.


	8. Chapter 8: ¡WTF! 0O

Holla aquí la princesa de los demonios con este cap jeje espero les guste, si esta un poco drogado pero a mi mente, loca, maniática y retorcida no se le ocurrió otra cosa a por cierto les dare un aviso al terminar este cap, bueno ahora si

XDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ya había pasado 5 dias desde que sebastian se enfermo ya se recupero por suerte y estos días a estado muy romantico con ciel ¡QUE LINDOOO!, hay veces que le lleva rosas blancas, chocolates o cualquier otra cosa jeje, hoy teníamos que ir de compras…_

Sebastian: bueno que tal si ustedes van por el queso y la crema y yo voy por el sombrero de cie…de bocchan y por su traje.

Luka: siii.

Yo: bien nos vemos al rato.

Sebastian: si.

_Mi hermano no podía hablarle por su nombre a ciel en publico que no fuera quienes ya lo supieran, en fin íbamos caminando y sentí la presencia de 2 demonios, en eso vi a dos chicas, una traia puesto un vestido negro con detalles violetas, la otra traia puesto un kimono muy lindo , negro, largo, __arrastrando y en la parte superior con bordes rojos sangre, y un moño de color rosa en la parte derecha del kimono, el obi de color rojo sangre, grande en forma de moño y caia en forma de cascada, largo casi del tamaño del kimono solo que sin llegar ha arrastrarse, las mangas no tan largas, con bordes dorados, abiertas desde el antebrazo, con una parte de una pierna destapada,  
el forro (lo de abajo del kimono) de color morado, en la parte de abajo, igual del largo del kimono, en las mangas seria mas largo, y tambien en la parte de la pierna. solo que con saldalias bajas de cuero y algodon, sin las medias y era delgada, un poco pequeña y tierna, con el pelo negro, largo, y los ojos de color morado, cuando pase junto a ellas y sentí esa presencia mas fuerte, son ellas…_

Yo: oye.

¿?: *voltea* ¿si?.

Yo: que lindo kimono, eres de japon, ¿verdad?.

¿?: si jeje.

Yo: como se llaman?.

¿?: yo me llamo yami y *susurro* soy una demonio jijiji.

¿?: yo me llamo stephanie pero puedes decirme Fanny o hikari *susurro* y tanbien soy demonio jejeje.

Yo: genial, yo soy Isabel y soy…

Las 2: medio demonio.

Yo: si.

Hikari: y tienes familia.

Yo: si, a mis hermanos, el *señalando a luka* y mi hermano mallor.

Yami: *susurro* y tu hermano mallor es demonio?.

Yo: si, y luka es humano, mi hermano dice que cuando tenga mi edad lo comvertira en medio demonio, bueno tengo que comprar unas cosas ,¿quieren acompañarme?.

Hikari: claro.

Yami: si, será divertido.

_Íbamos caminando cuando sentí la presencia de alguien muy conosido…era de…de… ¡HAY NO PUEDE SERRR! Ok que luka reencarnara era una cosa pero esto ¡ALOIS TRANCI REENCARNO, NO NO NO NO, POR QUE ESTO, NO PODRIA SER PEOR ESPEREN SI, SU MALDITO MALLORDOMO ESTABA PARADO AL LADO DE EL! Como sea caminaremos a un lado y los ignorare…_

Yo: etto… y luka?.

Yami: no se, estaba aquí ase unos segundos.

Hikari: si, donde se abra metido?.

_Volteamos y por fin lo encontramos estaba dirigiéndose hacia alois, con algo en la mano…_

Luka: señor se le callo esto.

Claude: grasas niño.

Alois: (este niño se parece mucho a mi hermano) que lindo niño, como te llamas.

Luka: me llamo luka michaelis.

Alois: con que michaelis.

Yo: luka, ya vámonos, perdón si mi hermanito les causo problemas (si hubiera sido asi le daría las felicitaciones ).

Alois: no importa , solo hablábamos.

Yo: bueno pequeño, tu ve por el huevo y yo voy por la leche y esperame en la tienda ata que valla por ti.

Luka: dilo.

Yo: *suspiro* es una orden.

Luka: "Yes, Your Highness".

Yo: jejejejejeje, bueno ya vete.

Luka: ¡si! Jajajaja *se va*.

Yo: bueno, nos retiramos.

Los 2: si.

_Grasias al cielo pudimos salir de hay bueno después de ir por la leche y el huevo y luka ya nos íbamos pero le dije a sebas que si podía llevar a mis nuevas amigas el acepto y pude ver que traia un ramo de 2 tulipanes azules esto va estar bueno, bueno al llegar a la mansión antes de ir con mis amigas fui con el bocchan y mi hermano…_

Ciel: y como les fue.

Sebastian: bien.

Yo: (si a bien te refieres a encontrarte con alois, si todo Salio perfecto) bocchan.

Ciel: si.

Yo: mi hermano quiere darle algo *se va corriendo*

Sebastian: maldita.

Ciel: y querías darme.

Sebastian: nada…ciel…nada.

Ciel: no mientas, a ver.

Sebastian: *saca el ramito de tulipanes* quería darte un ramo enorme de flores pero no me alcanzo con el dinero y compre estos tulipanes , son muy tontos.

Ciel: claro que no, son hermosos.

Sebastian: en serio.

Ciel: si, todo lo que tu me des sea grande o pequeño será hermoso.

Sebastian: grasias.

Nara ciel…

_Sebastian se quito uno de sus guantes, se acerco a mi rostro y me beso, luego mordió mi labio inferior dándome a entender que abriera mi boca, lo hice, el introdujo su lengua , me encanta que haga eso, explora cada parte de mi boca, sus besos son tan tiernos, luego nos estuvimos __asi por un buen rato hasta que no tuve aire en mis pulmones ¡MALDITO AIRE!..._

Sebastian: voy a ver a mi hermana.

Ciel: si.

Sebastian: *le da un beso en la mejilla* que bueno que te gustaron mis flores *se va*.

Con Isabel…

Narra Isabel…

_Estabamos jugando cartas en mi cuarto y en eso entro grell por la ventana…_

Grell: holaaa, amiga.

Yo: hola, como estas.

Grell: bien, quienes son ellas.

Yo: ella es, yami y ella es hikari.

Las 2: hola.

Grell: hola.

Yo: y a que veniste, a ver a mi hermanote.

Grell: si y no, vine a traerte esto *le enseña una espada*

Yo: ¿una espada?.

Grell: si, will me dijo que te la diera.

Yo: pero porque a mi.

Grell: le hable de ti y dijo que eras muy Buena persona, me dio la espada y dijo que te la diera, es una espada demoniaca.

Yo: wow.

Grell: bueno voy a ver a tu hermano.

Yo: (hay no) etto el no esta fue a londres, por unas cosas.

Grell: bueno entonses voy a segirlo byeee *se va*.

_Grell se fue y despues de unos minutos entro Sebastian y…_

Sebastian: que asen.

Las 3: jugando cartas.

Sebastian: aaa *agarra a chocolate, y voltea a todos lados* y luka.

Yo: afuera jugando con Pluto.

Sebastian: mmm.

A lo lejos: ¡AAAAAAAA!.

Yo: es luka.

Sebastian: vamos *se va corriendo*

Hikari: *lo sige*.

Yami: *lo sige*.

Yo: *agarra la espada con todo y funda* (hojala sirva).

_Llegamos a afuera y vimos algo que yo no queria ver todos los sirvientes de la mansion trancy y alois trancy, al pareser no solo claude reencarno si no que hanna y los trillisos igual ¡MALDITA SEA!, y para colmo claude estaba agarrando a mi ermano como si una bolsa de basura se tratase …_

Yo: ¡sueltalo!.

Alois. No el es mi hermano.

Luka: ¡yo no soy su hermano suelteme! *EMPIESA A LLORAR* ¡one-san, oni-san ayudenme!.

Sebastian: calmate luka, ya veras que te salvaremos.

Claude: no me agas reir ni siquiera pudiste salvar a tu querido ciel.

Yo: al menos el no lo mato.

_Me allegro de aver dicho eso, alois bajo la cabeza y…_

Alois: claude… matalos y despues mata a ciel.

Yo: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI HERMANO! *desnfunda la espada y la espada se transforma*.

_Que demonios la espada se tansformo era como la espada de inuyasha solo que esta tenia diamantes incrustados en la espada, luego yo empese a transformarme , me aparecieron dos alas de angel una negra y una blanca, me aparesio un top negro con una cruz blanca en medio, una mini falda blanca con cruses negras en la orilla y unas botas de tacon negras, todos me miraban sorprendidos incluso ciel ,que no me di cuenta cuando llego…_

Sebastian: (mi hermana es un angel de la oscuridad).

Yo: (pero que me pasa).

Espada: (hola Isabel)

Yo: (quien eres).

Espada: (me llamo espada diamante, pero puedes desirme dia).

Yo: (como es que puedes hablar).

Dia: (solo puedo hablar con los shinigamis y con los angeles de la oscuridad.

Yo: (angeles de la oscuridad?).

Dia: (luego te explico, por ahora salvemos a tu hermano).

Yo: (si).

Dia: (si dises flechas de diamante, ese es mi ataque especial).

Yo: (ok).

Claude: ¡DEJA DE MIRAR ESA ESPADA Y PELEA! *le avienta sus cuchillos de cosina*.

Yo: !auch!.

Sebastian: ¡ISABEL!.

Yo: estoy bien.

Dia: (Isabel vuela).

Yo: (ok lo intentare).

_Agite mis alas y empese a volar era genial, luche contra claude, sebas contra hanna y mis amigas contra los trillisos, estabamos ganando ¡YES!, despues de ½ hora ganamos wiiiii,claude estava muy herido…_

Alois: vamonos claude, hanna.

Los 2: si.

Alois: volvere por ti hermano.

Yo: no lo creo.

_Alois y sus sirvientes se fueron yo espero y no nos causen problemas…_

_Continuara…_

Yo: si lo se mi mente esta loca, mariguana, fumada, y etc etc.

Sebastian: te creo.

Yo: callate.

Sebastian: bueno a contester comentarios.

Rin taisho asakura: que bueno que ames mi fic y mi hermanote ya se curo.

Fannyhikari: sip tienes razon lo lei otra ves y no no sirvo para el lemon y espero mejorar en un future jeje y si me meresco esa calificasion.

Miku75: sip mi hermanote ya se curo y lei tu mensage pribado perdon por no ponerte en este cap pero te prometo y en el cap que sigue si te pongo y sobre lo de Isabel, claro que puedes.

Yo: bueno quisiera que isieran lo de fannyhikari ponerme una calificasion en cada cap y asi podre saver si voy mejorando o empeorando y si devo mejorar, bueno se despide la prinsesa de los deminios BYE BYE NYA.


	9. Chapter 9: dia de campo

Holis como están, aquí la princesa de los demonios reportándose para su misión jajajaja bueno sin mas que desir al fic…

XDXDXDXDXDXD

_Ya había pasado una semana, desde que alois quiso quitarnos a luka desde eso le hemos pedido a todos que nunca lo dejen solo, si diran "creo que exageran", pero ellos dos son mi única familia lo mismo piensa mi hermanote, pero sigo sin entender que es un angel de la oscuridad, creo que le preguntare a mis amigas o a mi hermano, ablando de mis amigas, hikari y yami me visitan diario jeje y pasamos mucho tiempo juntas…_

Hikari: y que querías preguntarnos.

Yo: ehh bueno, ¿Qué es un angel de la oscuridad?.

Yami: bueno, un angel de la oscuridad es un medio demonio elegido por una espada demoniaca para luchar contra el mal…

Hikari: no muchos de los medio demonios son asi, por esa razon no hay muchos angeles de la oscuridad.

Yo: ya veo.

*suena el timbre*

Yo: necesito irme, regreso en un momento.

Las 2: vale.

_Me fui hacia el salón principal, mi hermano abrió la puerta y era elizabeth y con ella venia una chica era algo bajita pero no tanto, delgada, de tez blanc, ojos color miel, cabello color castaño y de vestimenta tenia un vestido azul con encajes blancos, con mangas largas, zapatillas color azul, una gargantilla color azul y en la gargantilla tenia un collar con forma de corazón con un zafiro…_

Lizzi: ¡shieruuuu! *lo abrasa*.

Ciel: hola,lizzi.

Lizzi: hola, hola sebas.

Sebastian: buenas tardes Elizabeth-sama.

Lizzi: ciel, mira con quien me encontré.

Ciel: hola, condesa raven laine.

Raven: hola, ciel como has estado.

Ciel: bien, y a que han venido.

Lizzi: hemos venido a invitarlos a un dia de campo mañana, por cierto ciel, le dije sobre tu y sebas.

Ciel: ¡QUE, LIZZI!.

Raven: descuida ciel no le dire a nadie.

Ciel: bien.

Lizzi: y que dicen nos acompañan, claro Isabel y sus amigas o amigos pueden ir.

Yo: es muy amable Elizabeth-sama.

Raven: y que dicen.

Ciel: ok.

Lizzi: ¡siiiii!.

Raven: bien los vemos mañana.

Ciel: esta bien.

Las 2: adiós.

Ciel: adiós.

_Mi hermano escolto a las señoritas raven y Elizabeth a la puerta, al dia siguiente depues de que sebas preparara una delisiosa comida, pera luka, yo, Elizabeth-sama, raven-sama, yami, hikari y grell, si diran "¡ESTAS LOCA COMO INBITAS A GRELL, ARUNARA EL ROMANTISISMO ENTRE SEBAS Y CIEL!", por eso se lo dije con antisipasion aun recuerdo cuando me reclamo por teléfono ayer…_

_FASH BACK…_

Grell: hola.

Yo: hola grell como estas.

Grell: bien grasias, y tu.

Yo: bien, bueno te llamo para invitarte a un dia de campo, quieres ir.

Grell: claro, va a ir tu hermano.

Yo: sobre eso *risa nerviosa* .

Grell: que pasa.

Yo: *suspiro* mi hermano y el bocchan son novios.

Grell: ¡QUEEEEEEEE, COMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE PASARA!.

Yo: oye no te enojes, además tienes mejores opciones.

Grell: a si, como cual.

Yo: whilliam.

Grell: mmm, tienes razón.

Yo: entonces, bienes.

Grell: claro.

Yo: genial te veo mañana.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK…

_Bueno al menos no los molestara jeje, como sea ya en el bosque…_

yo: que les parece aquí.

Raven: te ves muy animada Isabel.

Yo: es que jamás había venido a un dia de campo.

Raven: ya veo.

_Eso era cierto mi familia jamás me había sacado de la casa , no conocia mas mas alla de mi ventana, bueno dejando eso a un lado, antes de comer, luka quería jugar a los encantados no tuvimos mas opción que jugar, incluso ciel se unió, sebastan encantaba…_

Yo: nunca me atraparas *corriendo*.

Sebastian: eso cres , encantada.

Yo: hay no, bocchan corra.

_Ciel era el único que quedaba desencantado, ciel corrió y corrió pero…_

Sebastian: ¡te tengo! *lo abrasa* en-can-ta-do.

Ciel: ok, ya.

Sebastian: parece que yo gane.

Luka: vamos a jugar atra cosa.

Yo: claro pero primero tienes que comer.

Luka: por que.

Yami: por que si no comes.

Hikari: no tendras fuerzas y perderas todos los juegos.

Luka: aaaa, entonces comeré.

_Después de comer, jugar como 5 juegos, desidimos ir a caminar ciel, lizzy, yo, yami, grell y hikari, los únicos que se quedaron furon luka, la señorita raven y mi hermanote._

_Narra sebastan…_

_Las demás chicas y mi adorado ciel se habían ido dejandonos a mi , luka y la señorita raven en el dia de campo de repente…_

A lo lejos: ¡AAAAAAAAA!.

Sebastian: ¡isabel!.

_Los 3 corrimos y encontramos a las chicas y un shinigami estaba con ellas era ese tal whilliam…_

Sebastian: que paso aquí.

Hikari:¡isabel y grell calleron en el barranco.

Sebastian: ¡QUE!.

_Mire hacia abajo y hay estaba mi hermanita, había conseguido clavar su espada antes de caer al vacio y agarrarse de ella y grell consigio agarrarse de sus pies…_

yo: ¡hermanote ayudame! *llorando*.

Sebastian: ¡espera, estoy pensando, no te preocupes!.

Grell: whill ayudame.

Whill: como fastidias (espera allare una forma de subirte sano y salvo).

Yo: ya no aguanto *se le resvalan sus manos*

Los 2: ¡AAAAAAAA!.

Sebastan: ¡ISABEL!.

Whill: ¡GRELL!.

_Isabel estaba callendo, tenia que eser algo asi que salte, whilliam también salto, logramos salvarlos y vi lo que nunca pensé ver…_

Grell: whill me salvaste.

Whill: claro, aunque no lo demostrara yo te amo.

Grell: de verdad.

Whill: claro *le da un beso apasionado y tierno*.

_Después de el pequeño percanse, grell y whilliam se fueron y nosotros regresamos a la mansión, esperen un momento…_

Sebastian: Isabel.

Yo: mande.

Sebastian: si al sujertar a diamante te conviertes en angel de la oscuridad, por que no te convertiste si estabas sujetando a diamante.

Yo: no lo se.

Dia: (hay algo que no te dije).

Yo: (que cosa).

Dia: (para poder transformarte tienes que desir unas palabras).

Yo: (¡QUEEEE, DIA POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE Y CUALES SON ESAS PALABRAS!.)

Dia: (te invoco poder de la oscuridad, esa son las palabras).

Yo: (dia que voy a aser con tigo).

Dia: (perdón n_nU).

Yo: (como sea).

Sebastian: y bien.

Yo: dia no me dijo que tenia que desir unas palabras.

Sebastian: hay dia.

Yo: dice que perdón.

Sebastian: bueno ya que, ya se hiso de noche vete a dormir, tu igual luka.

Luka: si.

Yo: buenas noches.

_Continuara…_

Yo: bueno aquí ta el cap jejeje, ¡LA MALDITA ESCUELA ESPERO Y ALGUN DIA ESPLOTE!, bueno ahora si a contestar comentarios.

Miku75: ¡SI CLAUDE ES LA COPIA BARATA DE MI HERMANO!, que bueno que no te enojaste.

rin taisho asakura: ¡SI ODIO A ALOIS Y CLAUDE!, estúpido aire jejejeje.

fannyhikari: si en efecto hay otra chica espero que eso conteste a tu pregunta.

Yo: bueno eso es todo BYE BYE NYA JIJIJI.


	10. Chapter 10: ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!

Wooolaaasss XD aquí con otro loco y maniático cap. de este loco fic debo decirles que muchas gracias por sus comentarios, bueno al fic …

XDXDXDXDXD

_Bueno mi primer día de campo ayer no fue tan malo, estoy feliz es 1 de noviembre mañana es hallowen y mi cumple wiiii cumplo 15 siiii jajajajaj, bueno supongo que son como las 4:00 de la mañana puesto que chocolate no me a despertado, un momento algo me lamio la mano y no es chocolate el tiene la lengua mas rasposa como cualquier gato, abrí los ojos y era…_

Pluto: waw,waw.

Yo: *se talla los ojos* que haces aquí Pluto.

Pluto: waw.

_Pluto recogió algo del suelo era una correa, quería que lo sacara a pasear…_

Yo: Pluto, es muy temprano como para pasear, otro día quieres.

Pluto: *pone cara de perrito regañado*.

Yo: *suspiro* ok pero saldremos en silencio así que shhhh.

Pluto: waw.

_Yo y Pluto logramos salir sin que nadie se despertara, decidí que le daríamos unas vueltas al jardín pero en vez de eso Pluto hiso que lo llevara hasta Londres, recorrimos un par de calles hasta que Pluto olfateo algo y hiso que lo soltara de la correa…_

Pluto: ¡WAW, WAW, WAW!

Yo: ¡PLUTO!

_Segui a pluto por barias calles hasta llegar a una casa avandonada el entro primero y despues yo paresia que esa casa estaba a punto de derumbarse si no encontaba a pluto rapido ambos quedariamos sepultados…_

Yo: *susurro* ¡Pluto estas hay!.

Pluto: waw.

Yo: Pluto que encontraste.

Pluto: waw *alsa una mantita y debajo avia una camada de gatitos*.

Yo: pobres, hay que llebarlos a la mansion.

Pluto: waw.

Yo: volvamos a casa Pluto , deben de ser como las 5:00 de la mañana.

Pluto: waw.

_Pluto y yo regresamos a la mancion junto a los gatitos cuando llegamos ya eran las 6:00 de la mañana asi que resivire un buen castigo de parte de mi hermano…_

Sebastian: donde estabas.

Yo: bueno…jejejeje…es que a Pluto se le ocurrio salir y bueno.

Sebastian: sabes que tienes proibido salir a esas horas.

Yo: pareses mi pa…*pone cara triste* no tu no eres asi *lo abrasa* grasias por preocuparte por mi.

Sebastian: de nada pero eso no quita que te ponga un castigo.

Yo: entonses si te doy la 2da cosa que mas amas en este mundo *le enseña la camada de gatitos*.

Sebastian: X3 DAMELOS.

Yo: si me quitas el castigo lo hare.

Sebastian: ok tu ganas , pero tendras que ir por unas cosas a londres.

Yo: esta bien.

Sebastian: bien te preparare un carruaje.

Yo: no grasias, puedo Irme caminando.

Sebastian: segura.

Yo: si n_n.

_En algun lugar del mundo real…_

_Narracion normal…_

_Estaban una mujer y un hombre con su hijo de aproximadamente la edad de luka los tres veian a una criada de una forma muy terrorifica…_

Criada: perdonen señores, no fue.

¿?: ¡ERES UNA INUTIL!.

¿?: ¡EXACTO, NO SIRVES PARA NADA, LARGO Y NO VUELVAS!.

Criada: si señor Anton *se va*.

Anton: era una inutil, nuestra otra hija era mas efectiva, verdad lucy.

Lucy: si, todas las criadadas que hemos contratado no cuidan como se deve a luis.

Luis: mi hermana tanbien fue una inutil.

Anton: pero no tanto como ellas.

Lucy: bueno hay que ir a buscar otra criada estupida.

Anton: si.

_La pareja y su hijo salier__on a buscar una criada, lucy tropeso con una anciana, a la señora se le callo una libreta donde había fotos y nombres enfrente de esas fotos en eso lucy volteo y vio…_

Libreta: yael Santiago solis (Isabel michaelis).

Lucy: señora usted conoce a esta chica.

Señora: por supuesto ella me ayudo.

Anton: como siempre ayudando a los desgrasiados.

Señora: yo le consedi su deseo, como paga por ayudarme.

Lucy: ¿Cuál deseo?.

Señora: transportarse a un mundo donde ella fuera feliz.

Luis: pero como?.

Señora: con esto *le enseña un collar idéntico al de Isabel solo que en rojo*.

Lucy: esa desgrasiada, nos abandono a nosotros que le dimos un techo donde vivir y todo.

Anton: hay que darle una lección, deme ese collar *le quita el collar* deseamos ir a el mundo donde esta nuestra hija.

_Un agujero se hiso en el piso y todo se volvió oscuro, al despertar estaban en un callejón se escuchaban carretas y personas, salieron de aquel callejón y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en ¡UN ANIME! Y no cualquiera si no en el que su hija amaba tanto…_

Anton: con que aquí fue a parar.

Lucy: que idiota crello que escapondo de casa y pidiendo un deseo se iba a librar de nosotros.

Luis: busquemos a mi tonta hermana.

_Con Isabel…_

_Narra Isabel…_

_Iba de regreso a casa cuando de repente por acto de inercia voltie hacia atras y vi algo peor que ver a alois reencarnado, los bastardos que hicieron mi infancia un infierno, mis padres estaban frente a mis ojos, voltearon, ¡HAY NO ME VIERON! Regrese la mirada al frente y caminaba rápido…_

Lucy: ¡HEY NIÑA!.

Isabel: (hay no , corre) *empiesa a correr*.

_Corrí, corrí y corrí pero no los pude perder de vista, mi única opción era correr hacia la mansión al lado de mi hermano y tratar de convencerlos de que no soy yo, llegue a la mansión y entre por la parte de atrás ellos aun me seguían, cerré la puerta con llave después cerré la puerta principal y por ultimo cerré la de la cocina, después mire la hora era hora del té asi que fui corriendo al estudio de ciel y abri la puerta sin avisar y… tada no estaban hay escuche risas venían del jardín me asome por la ventana y eran ciel y mi hermanote, justo se les tuvo ocurrir tomar el te en el jardín, Sali por la ventana, pero mis padres y su hijo me vieron y me persiguieron otra ves por suerte llege con mi hermano…_

Anton: yael ven aquí.

Yo: lo siento señores yo no me llamo asi.

Lucy: ¡NO MIENTAS, QUIEN MAS SE VESTIRIA DE GATO ESTUPIDO!.

_Auch osea ¡OFENDIO A LOS LINDOS Y HERMOSOS GATITOS! En fin mi hermano como sospecharan se enojo por el comentario hacia esas lindas criaturitas asi que, sebastian golpeo a mi madre como no podía aser ninguna reccion le agradeci internamente…_

Lucy: ¡QUE TE PASA, SIRVIENTE INUTIL!.

Ciel: ¡OYE!.

Luis: no te preocupes mama, yo tu principito le dare una lección *empieza a pegarle a sebastian* no entindo por que a el no le duelen mis golpes.

Sebastian: *le pone la mano en la cabeza alejándolo* Isa-chan me arias el favor de explicarme que pasa aquí.

Yo: no lo se hermanote ellos me empesaron a perseguir.

anton: claro que te perseguimos eres nuestra hija.

Yo: lo era, en este mundo ya no lo soy.

Lucy: no seas ridícula yael, vámonos *la agarra del braso*.

Yo: ¡NO! *se suelta del agarre* ¡USTEDES CONVIRTIERON MI VIDA EN UN INFIERNO!.

Luis: como puedes decirles eso a las personas que te dieron todo al igual que a mi.

Yo: tal ves a ti te dieron todo, pero a mi no me dieron 1 cosa que tu si tienes.

Luis: ¿Cuál seria esa cosa?.

Yo: amor *empieza a llorar* a mi no me dieron amor, ¡ME TRATARON COMO UNA SIRVIENTA Y UNA ESTUPIDA!.

Anton: pero si eso eres ahora.

Yo: *llorando* tal ves sea verdad pero el joven amo me trata como su familia, y ustedes me trataron como p#&%, me odiaban con todo su corazon y alma.

Lucy: claro que no hija nosotros te amamos, asi que ven *le extiende la mano*.

Yo: ¡JAMAS, USTEDES SIEMPRE DESIAN ESO AL TERMINAR DE GOLPEARME!.

Anton: como sea vendrás con nosotros *se le empieza a acercar *.

Yo: *saca la espada* da un paso mas y te corto en pedasitos, asi que largo… ¡LARGO!.

Lucy: algún dia regresaras con nosotros yael.

_Ellos se fueron, yo me fui a mi cuarto en eso llego mi hermano y ciel…_

Ciel: quieres explicarnos que paso.

Yo: *susupiro* ellos son mis padres.

Sebastian: y por que no quisiste irte con ellos.

Yo: mis padres no son los típicos padres que te aman y te cuiedan, ellos nunca me quisieron, me golpeaban, me asian de todo, asta que un dia a los 10 años escape de ese infierno.

Sebastian: entonces no dejare que te lleven.

Yo: grasias onii-san.

Sebastian: de nada.

_Espero y mañana mis padres no recuerden que dia es mañana_

_Continuara…_

Yo: bueno aquí el cap jejejeje.

Sebastian: bueno a contestar comentarios.

Yo: wiiiiiii.

Miku75: que bueno que te gustara jeje.

Rin taisho asakura: si es un poquito apresurado pero mi amiga me imploraba que lo hisiera asi que asi quedo, y si yo tambien quiero arrancarle la cabeza a Claude y a alois lo odio por que quiso matar a ciel y aser infeliz a mi onii-san.

Fannyhikari: espero y mi forma de narrar mejore o aya mejorado y sobre lo de will y grell si yo estoy conciente de que abeses se ven fuera del personaje de echo algunos abeses lo estarán.

Lynette phantom: espero y te siga gustanfo n_n y grasias por la calificasion y ya le canbie la clasificasion y si soy una desgrasia escribiendo lemon espero mejorar y sobre el pm claro que lo hare solo que en el sig cap.

Yo: bueno.

Sebastian: eso es todo.

Yo: se despiden.

Sebastian: los prinsipes de.

Yo: los demonios.

Los 2: BYE BYE NYA .


	11. Chapter 11: cumpleaños hallowen style

Wolass jajajajajaja aquí otro CAP de este fic espero y les gusté y agradezco sus comentarios eso me anima a seguir bueno sin más que decir al fic  
XDXDXDXDXDXD

_hoy es mi cumple wiiiii jajajajajaja, se lo dije a mi hermanote, a bocchan, y a mis amigas, ciel dijo que aria una fiesta de Halloween y mi cumple, mi hermano me mando a acer un disfraz puesto que la fiesta era de disfraces , Sebastián había mandado a bard a qué fuera por el disfras pues era una sorpresa de que me iba a disfrazar, lo que me preocupa es que mi oni-san a estado algo extraño desde la mañana como sí algo le preocupara, en fin estábamos ensallando para el bals escogí como chambelanes a whill, ronald, flinni, Alan, Eric y mi hermanote, íbamos a bailar la de el fantasma de la opera...  
_  
Sebastián: bueno eso es todo, espero y no se les olviden los pasos para esta noche.

Todos: no.

Sebastián: bien, practiquen un rato ustedes solos.

Yo: *se le aserca* oye sebas.

Sebastián: que pasa.

Yo: as estado muy preocupado desde la mañana, paso algo entre tu y bocchan.

Sebastián: no, es que, bueno.

Yo: anda dime.

Sebastián: bueno, hoy es Halloween, en esta noche algunos demonios se les incrementa demasiado su poder y yo desgraciadamente soy de esos demonios.

Yo: y que te pasa.

Sebastián: bueno, podría invocar seres oscuros, incendiar la mansión o quitarle el alma a ciel sin cumplir al contrato.

Yo: y que vas a aser.

Sebastián: por ahora solo puedo esperar asta las 4:00.

Yo: que pasa a las 4:00.

Sebastián: se comenzarán a incrementar mis poderes.

Yo: y a dónde vas a ir.

Sebastián: tengo 2 pasajes secretos en mi cuarto, uno es para estas fechas y el otro *susurro* es donde escondo mis gatos.

Yo: feo y no me invitas.

Sebastián: perdón n_nU.

Yo: bueno yo, voy a caminar a Londres un rato, por sierto cuando acaba eso.

Sebastián: como a las 7:00, faltaria una hora para que empiese tu fiesta.

Yo: bien, bueno BYE BYE NYA.

_Me fui a Londres traía una que otra inbitacion por qué me faltaban por entregar de repante no me fije y choque con una niña de aproximadamente 13 años, tenía el pelo café, ojos café y tez pálida la ayude a levantarse..._

Yo: perdón no me fije por donde iba.

¿?: no te preocupes.

Yo: y como te llamas.

¿?: me llamo lynette y ella es sumire.

Sumire: un gusto, y tu como te llamas.

Yo: me llamo Isabel michaelis.

_La otra chica tenía ojos celeste, cabello rojo y tez pálida y su mirada daba un poco de miedo..._

Sumire: eres una medio demonio cierto.

Yo: si, y tu una demonio.

Sumire: si, y ella es una deimo *señalando a lynette*.

Yo: ¿deimo?.

Lynette: si, Los deimos son el fruto de una relación entre un demonio y un humano, ellos viven como humanos hasta aproximadamente los trece años, donde su naturaleza demoníaca comienza a despertar y descubren, generalmente de forma traumática, que no son los simples humanos que creían ser. Los que consiguen adaptarse y sobrevivir se convierten en poderosos seres, aunque raramente llegan a ser tan poderosos como los demonios.

Yo: aaaa, y tus padres.

Lynette: soy huérfana, sumiere es la única persona que me cuida.

Yo: lo siento, no quería recordártelo.

Lynette: no importa.

Yo: bueno, no les gustaría acompañarme a entregar las invitaciones para mis 15 años, si quieren también pueden ir, la fiesta es de disfrases.

Lynette: claro, verdad que sí sumire, di que sí.

Sumire: esta bien.

_Yo y mis nuevas amigas terminamos de entregar las demás invitaciones, las invite a ir a la mansión íbamos para allá cuando de repente vi a mis padres, jale a sumire y a lynette a un callejón y nos escondimos atrás de unas cajas...  
_  
Lynette: que pasa Isabel.

Yo: shhh.

Antón: espero y ese otro mallordomo y ese niño Rubio tengan rason.

Lucy: si.

Yo: *susurro* claude y alois.

Antón: escuchaste eso.

Luis: que cosa papa.

Antón: nada sólo fue mi imaginación.

_Después de que se fueran mis padres salimos..._

Lynette: quienes eran.

Yo: mis padres.

Sumire: y por que te escondes.

Yo: por que ellos volvieron mi infancia un infierno y no quiero regresar con ellos.

_En esos momentos quería llorar, por que recordé algunos momentos de mi infancia, pero me aguante y seguimos nuestro camino a la mansión.  
En la mansión..._

Narra ciel...

_Estaba en mi estudio esperando a que Sebastián me trajera el té, llego y me saludo como de costumbre, estuvimos platicando pero lo notava como preocupado, reviso su reloj y puso una cara un poco más preocupada...  
_  
Sebastián: yo me retiro ciel.

Ciel: que tienes Sebastián te noto algo preocupado desde que llegaste.

Sebastián: no es nada, bueno me retiro *se va*.

Ciel: ¡Sebastián espera! *lo sigue*.

_Lo seguí por el pasillo, logre alcanzarlo pero cuando lo tomé de la manga el me acorralo contra la paret, me agarro los brazos me estaba lastimando, trate de soltarme pero me sujetaba más fuerte, comenso a acercarse a mi rostro, pero, tenía rostro de tener ambre y sus ojos eran de color morado  
_  
Ciel: espera ¡ME DIJISTE QUE NO ME LA AREBATARIAS POR QUÉ ME AMABAS!.

_cuando dije eso se calmó y me soltó ahora solo uno de sus ojos era morado..._

Sebastián: per...perdón *lo abrasa* no sabía lo que hacia.

Ciel: que te pasa Sebastián.

Sebastián: por las próximas 3 horas no puedes asercarte a mi, o podría intentar arrebatarte el alma sin pensarlo.

Ciel: esta bien, se que lo ases por mi bien.

Sebastián: exacto, bien te veo en la noche.

Ciel: asta entonces.  
_  
Sebastián se fue dejándome solo en el pasillo de repante llego Isabel, una niña y otra chica ...  
_  
Yo: bocchan ya se fue mi hermano.

Ciel: si, quienes son ellas.

Yo: ella es lynette y sumire son mis nuevas amigas.

Ciel: un gusto en conocerlas.

Las 2: igualmente.

Yo: bueno nos retiramos.

Ciel: si.

Narra Isabel...

_Fuimos a mi cuarto estuvimos allí por 3 horas y como mis amigas no tenían que disfrases ponerse le pedí a mi collar dos disfrases uno de hada con vestido morado, alas transparentes y con una peluca color cobalto, y a sumire un disfras de vampiresa, en eso entro mi hermano tal párese que ya regresó...  
_  
Yo: y que tal.

Sebastián: *la abrasa* ah nesesitaba un abraso.

Yo: ok pero me axfixias.

Sebastián: perdón, bueno voy por tu disfras y a abrasar y besar a mi ciel.

_En eso ciel hiba pasando por el pasillo y volteo vio a mi hermanote y corrió hacia el y se le aventó, se empezaron a besar tiernamente y después más apasionados, mi onii-san introdujo su lengua en la boca de ciel, ciel se agarró de Sebastián por el cuello, estuvieron así por unos 3 minutos y se separaron, tal párese que no soportan estar lejos uno del otro por mas de 1 hora..._

Yo: que melosos.

Lynette: jejejeje.

Yo: bueno onii-san vamos por mi disfras ya casi llegan los invitados.

Sebastián: esta bien.

_Fuimos a mi cuarto todos y mi disfras era hermoso era un vestido corto color morado con detalles naranjas, sin mangas, un broche en forma de corona en medio de la la falda y la blusa, una tiara de color plateado con diamantes, unos guantes color morado, unas calsetas ralladas de morado y naranja, unos zapatos de escuela color morado y un antifaz color blanco con detalles morados y naranjas...  
_  
Yo: es muy bonito.

Lynette: si.

Yo: pero me falta algo.

Sumire: que cosa.

Yo: el príncipe.

Sebastián: y yo que soy.

_Efectivamente mi hermano hiba disfrasado de príncipe se veía bastante bien: _ spots/project-diva/images/15864096/title/classic-kaito-photo

Yo: y que le pondremos a bocchan.

Todos: mmmmm, JEJEJEJE *voltean a ver a ciel*.

Ciel: oh oh.

_Le probamos a ciel un traje de gato pero no se le veía muy bien, luego un traje de pirata pero ese ya estaba muy usado, luego un traje que no sabiamos de que era pero se veia muy muy bien a ese traje solo le aumentamos unas alas de murciélago:_ art/Len-Project-Diva-173447864

(A los detalles amarillos convientanlos a azules y quítenle los audífonos)

Yo: que lindo se ve bocchan.

Sebastián: ciertamente.

Lynette: que tal si le agregamos una corona.

Yo: siii se vería aún más lindo jijiji, deseo que apresca una corona de rey.

_La corona aparesio en mis manos, ciel se veía tan lindo cuando se la pusimos, ya era hora de la fiesta y mis amigas fueron las primeras en llegar hikari traía un vestido de bruja color morado y su sombrero del mismo color, yami hiba de mujer loba sexy jeje, luego llego la señorita raven ella traía también un disfras de vampira con un vestido rojo con un corset negro guantes del mismo color un talismán color azul y tenía el cabello suelto con un listo negro, luego llego grell vestido de caperusita roja sexy, y los sirvientes se veían muy lindos, flinny con el disfras del fantasma de la ópera, bard de hombre lobo y meirin de sombrerera loca, en fin llegaron los demás invitados y ya íbamos a bailar el bals, bailamos y cuando terminamos todos aplaudieron_  
_  
__(Si quieren ver el vals_ watch?v=u_S06hV9esQ _sebas es el que baja por las escaleras y whill el que sale por enfrente)  
_  
_Al terminar el vals salieron a bailar, mire a un lado y hay estaba ciel aburrido, sentado en una mesa donde estaban mis amigas, lizzi y raven-san..._

Yo: oye hermanote.

Sebastián: mande.

Yo: por que no sacas a bocchan a bailar.

Sebastián: no creo que quiera.

Yo: bamos, intentalo.

Sebastián: esta bien.

Yo: ánimo.

Narra ciel...

_Estaba sentado, en una mesa con lizzi, raven, lynette, sumire, yami y hikari, estaba aburrido no tenía nada que aser, en eso Sebastián se estaba acercando a mi ..._

Sebastián: me consede esta pieza My Lord.

Ciel: *sonrrojado* cla...claro.

_Sebastián me tomo de la mano y me condujo a la pista de baile, estaba nervioso ¡NO SE BAILAR!,primero todos los que estaban bailando se sentaron dejándonos a mi y a Sebastián la pista libre luego Isabel empezó a tocar el violín...  
_  
Narra Isabel...

_Yo avía notado que ciel se avía puesto nervioso, así que deduje que era por que no sabía bailar así que...  
_  
Yo: *susurro* deseo que bocchan sepa bailar solo por esta noche.

Narra ciel...

_Sebastián empezó a bailar, intente seguirlo y lo logre, Sebastián estaba tan sorprendido como yo, en fin al terminar de bailar...  
_  
_(Así bailaron Sebastián y ciel_ watch?v=2MNPB8BcthY _con la misma canción)_

Sebastián: desde cuando sabes bailar.

Ciel: no lo se.

_Todo era perfecto, pero de repente se apagaron las velas del candelabro que eran la única luz que teníamos, tenía miedo, lose dirán "como ciel phantomhive con miedo" pero si desde que soy novio de Sebastián se aflojaron un poco mis sentimientos y emisiones, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue abrasar a Sebastián tan fuerte como mis brasos me lo permitieran, pero aparte sentí otros brasos aparte del los míos el rededor de sus caderas...  
_  
Sebastián: Isabel sueltame.

Yo: no quiero tengo miedo TT_TT.

Sebastián: y ahora quien esta agarrado de mi pierna.

Luka: soy yo onii-san.

Sebastián: en serio, no se qué are con ustedes 2.

Yo: *temblando*.

Ciel: por que tiemblas.

Yo: *temblando* algo me esta agarrando la pierna.

Sebastián: sólo es Luka.

Luka: pero si yo sigo agarrado a tu pie hermano.

Yo: *temblando* e..e..ento...entonses que esta agarrado a mi pie.

Narra Isabel...

_Lo que estaba agarrado a mi pie me jalo asiendo que callera al piso después me arrastro, en la oscuridad...  
_  
Yo: ¡AAAAAAAAAA!.

Sebastián: ¡ISABEL!.

Ciel: ¡Isabel donde estas!.

Yo: ¡por aquí! *una mano le tapa la boca*.

Yami: ¡dónde!.

Hikari: ¡Isabel!.

Lynette: sumire tengo miedo.

Sumire: ¡Isabel!.

Lizzi: qué miedo.

_Esa persona no quería que me encontraran, me avía tapado la boca con la mano no podía ablar, venían dos personas más por que escuchaba murmullos tenía miedo..._

Yo: *llorando* (desearía que mi collar brillara para que pudieran encontrarme) *el collar empieza a brillar*.

Claude: ¡demonios!.

Sebastián: ¡HAY ESTA!.

Lucy: dijiste que funcionaria.

Sebastián: claude, suéltala o juro que te mato.

Yo: *llorando* ¡ONII-SAN, AYÚDAME NO DEJES QUE ME LLEBEN!.

Lucy: ¡EL NO ESTU HERMANO ESTÚPIDA! *le da una cachetada*.

Lizzi: que cruel.

Sebastián: ustedes lo pidieron *se la avienta a claude* ¡ISABEL CORRE!.

Yo: *se suelta del agarre* listo, ¡onii-san!.

Claude: párese que el príncipe, a sido capturado *golpea a Sebastián en el estómago, asiendo que le saliera sangre de la boca*

Ciel: ¡SUÉLTALO!.

Sebastián: no te preocupes ciel.

Antón: que gays, si te preocupa tanto, ocupa su lugar.

Ciel: bien, pero primero suéltalo.

Claude: *lo suelta*.

Sebastián: no ciel, claude pega demasiado fuerte como para que tu cuerpo lo soporte.

Ciel: no me importa, mientras tu estés bien *le da un beso tierno y lindo*.

_Era tan lindo no podía soportarlo, y es cierto claude es un demonio si el le pegara a ciel, ciel moriría, no no puedo permitir eso...  
_  
Yo: ¡no!.

Todos: Isabel.

Yo: si quieren golpear a alguien que sea a mi.

Lucy: me conformo con eso *le da una cachetada asiendo que callera al piso* jajajajajaja *la empieza a patear en el estomago* JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ.

Sebastián: ¡HERMANITA! *se le empieza a acercar*.

Antón: alto hay mayordomo un paso más y mato a estos dos *sacando un cuchillo y poniéndoselo en el cuello e ciel y luka*.

Narra sebas...

_Por un lado mi hermana estaba siendo golpeada, por el otro tenía a mis otras dos personas más importantes que perderían sus cabezas si me le acercaba a isa-chan, era un arma de doble filo...  
_  
Sebastián: (que hago).

Narra Isabel...

_Bueno no me puedo quejar avía estado en situaciones peores, esto me recuerda a ese día ase 5 años...  
_  
FLASH BACK...

_Era una fiesta navideña toda la familia estaba reunida, yo mientras tanto estaba siendo molestada por mis primos...  
_  
Primo: eres rara.

Prima: si, muy rara.

Yo: no es cierto.

Primo: claro que sí, mira como vas vestida, con traje de esas sirvientas del anime y orejas de gato.

Prima: que estupida.

Yo: ¡CÁLLATE! *la empuja*.

Prima: ¡auch! Vas a ver ¡TÍA YAEL ME EMPUJO!.

Yo: (hay no).

Lucy: ¡YAEL, NO TE DIJE QUE TE COMPORTARÁS!.

Yo: pero mama ellos empezaron.

Tía: como es que puedes ser tan mentirosa, mis angelitos no serían capases de aser eso.

Lucy: *le da una cachetada que ase que caiga al piso* eso te ganas por mentirosa y también esto *la empieza a patear en el estomago* JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ.

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ.

_Después de esa horrible humillacion , fui a mi cuarto y epese a llorar...  
_  
Yo: *llorando* que ise para merecer esto, por que nadie me quiere, ya se.

_Agarre una mochila mis 3 alcancías llenas, mi iPad, unas 3 cobijas y una almohada, amarre unas sábanas y baje por ellas desde la ventana a mi cuarto, cuando baje corrí y corrí y me escondí en los arbustos, sólo pude ver a mi madre saltando de felizidad por mi partida, después de eso me fui caminando y pensaba quedarme debajo de un puente y así lo hice en eso pasó un gatito bebe en frente de mi..._

Gato: NYA.

Yo: tu también estas solo.

Gato: NYA NYA.

Yo: mmm, te gustaría ser mi linda mascota *lo acarisia*.

Gato: *ronroneo* NYA.

Yo: bien entonses te llamearás chocolate.

Chocolate: ¡NYA!.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK...

_me estaba comenzando a quedar sin aire, si seguía así moriría, mi hermano no sabía que aser, asta que..._

Yami: isa-chan canta, eres un ángel de la oscuridad.

Hikari: es cierto tu canto puede servir para imnotisar a las personas según la cancion que cantes.

Yo: entonses...Se esconde, se esconde  
En la profunda niebla  
Una voz que hace enloquecer  
No dudes, no dudes  
Y en las entrañas de este  
Interminable bosque adéntrate  
De prisa, de prisa  
Si no te apuras te arrepentirás  
De perder la ocasión  
No dudes, no dudes  
Acércate sin miedo  
Que se acerca ya la diversión

Una fragancia acanelada  
Te comenzara a invadir  
Y el fingir estar en soledad  
Tu miel en hiel transformara  
La amargura debes olvidar  
Y con dulzura delirar  
Los muros de este sueño sin final  
Te cuidaran si duermes  
La ilusión hipnótica  
Tarde o temprano te ahogara  
Pero no es algo divertido  
Si ojos vendados no estas  
Donde camines ten cuidado  
por que mis manos te van a rozar  
Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies  
Que tu cuerpo me darás

Oculta de dudas  
Durante un tiempo  
Se hizo insospechable  
La única verdad  
Fueron mudas citas  
Donde el pecado  
Tan bajo cayo que  
Amor se hizo llamar  
La luz fue vista  
Por unos ojos traicioneros  
Prófugos de oscuridad  
Ni en sombras presentía  
Cuan peligrosamente  
Se esta acercando a su final  
Mi chico malo  
¿Cómo es que te has  
llegado a despertar?  
Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta  
Los nuestros vamos a vendar  
Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa  
No nos huevas a preocupar  
Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez  
Regresa al escenario. . .

¿Por qué tiembla así  
tu cuerpo y tu mirada  
se perdió otra vez?  
Dime si tú te atreverías  
De mi leche tibia beber  
Ven aquí dentro que  
Este cuarto esta muy  
Caliente a más no poder  
Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos  
Para tu fianza bastara  
Dame la dicha de tenerte  
Ahora mismo sin poder huir  
No tienes otra alternativa  
Es cosa de vivir o morir  
La empalagosa miel que emana  
Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser  
Dame el permiso de tenerte  
Sin poder huir  
Dame el placer. . .

_(Si la quieren oír aquí tan _ #/watch?v=XI6rrGheIfY&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXI6rrGheIfY&gl=ES _hay esta)_  
_  
Mis padres y claude estaban imnotisados en ese momento mi madre dejo de golpearme...  
_  
Yo: bien suelten a bocchan y a Luka.

Antón: *los suelta*.

Yo: y regresen a la mancion trancy y asta que lleguen no despierten del transe.

Los 3: *se van*.

Ciel: eso estuvo serca.

Lizzi: bueno sigamos con la fiesta.

Ciel: tienes rason.

_Después de desir eso se entendieron las luces y voltímetros y vi un pastel de 4 pisos negro con naranja era genial todos se pusieron al rededor de el y yo al frente...  
_  
Ciel: bueno Sebastián, supongo que tendrás que cantar.

Sebastián: así párese ciel.

Yo: (siiii el sueño de toda mi vida).

Sebastián: happy birtay to you, happy birtay to you, happy birtay shimay, happy birtay to you.

(Nota: shimay es hermanita o hermana menor en japonés)

_En lo personal esta fue la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de mi vida y espero que allá más como esta...  
_  
Continuara...

*se puede ver a Isabel arriba del candelabro*

Sebastián: hola esperamos que les allá gustado el CAP y se preguntarán porque rason mi hermana esta colgada del candelabro, pues digamos que tiene su trauma de la semana y ese trauma es.

Yo: ¡LA MUJER CON LA BOCA CORTADA!.

Sebastián: bueno ya lo dijo ella, y ese trauma le llego grasias a qué vio la película de la mujer con la boca cortada, se supone que le pidieron una leyenda de cualquier país para la escuela y bueno se le ocurrió la de la mujer de la boca cortada de Japón y bueno vio que avía película de ella y ya sabrán lo que pasó después, en fin tendré que contestar yo los comentarios...

Miku75: ya le hemos mandado su gatito por correo, es gris con rallas negras.

rin taisho asakura: en efecto señorita, abeses ese perro es de gran utilidad, si fui chantajeado por mi propia hermana algún día me las pagara, y bueno sobre lo de alois.

Yo: bueno es por que quiso matar a ciel, y si vamos tu dime cuando y dónde muajajajajajajjajajajajajaja jajajjaaj.

fannyhikari: de hecho señorita tiene usted rason mi hermana saco eso de el baúl de ideas sin editar de su cerebro.

Sebastián: bueno eso es todo BYE BYE NYA.


	12. Chapter 12: la visita de la tia

Hollaaaa aquí la prinsesa de los demonios reportandose para su misión, bueno tengo una cosa que decir GRASIASSS POR SUS COMENTARIOSSSSS bueno eso es todo, al fic...

XDXDXDXDXDXD

_Estavamos yo, mi onii-san y ciel en el estudio, había llegado una carta de Elisabeth..._

Carta: "ciel ¿recuerdas a la tía rosalina? Ella se enteró que lo nuestro se terminó no se cómo, pero ese no es el punto, si no que llega mañana a tu mancion a las 2:00 PM, ten cuidado, con cariño lizzi".

Ciel: ¡QUEEEE!.

Sebastián: que tiene que una tía te visite.

Ciel: tu no conoces como es esa tía, es incluso peor que tía francés.

Sebastián: oh no.

Ciel: si, Sebastián dales el día de mañana libre a flinny, bard y meyrin.

Sebastián: claro.

_Al día siguiente alas 2:00 PM llego un carruaje a la mancion, de ese carruaje bajo una mujer robusta, con un vestido que la hacía ver más robusta y que rechinaba horrible y para colmo tenía colores horribles y la hacia ver muy llamativa y su gesto daba miedo, en fin, después de ella bajó una niña con el pelo negro, ojos color azul como los de alois, delgada, con un vestido que no era llamativo color blanco y se veía que tenía la misma edad de elizabeth...  
_  
Ciel: es un placer que estés aquí en mi mancion tía rosalina (mentiraaa).

Rosalina: si, para mi también es un placer estar en tu mancion.

Ciel: y quien es ella.

Rosalina: ella es la hija de unos muy importantes aristócratas de donde yo vivo se llama elise, sus padres son mis amigos y ella quería venir a conocerte.

Elise: un gusto.

Ciel: igualmente, Sebastián, lleva a mi tía y a la señorita al jardín, yo...bajare en un minuto.

Sebastián: YES MY LORD.

ciel: Isabel, ven.

_Ciel y yo nos fuimos y llegamos a su cuarto..._

Ciel: isa-chan, esto se lo dije ayer a Sebastián, ahora te lo digo a ti.

Yo: que pasa bocchan.

Ciel: bueno, mi tía es muy puntual, ya lo abras bisto, ella dijo que llegaría a las 2:00 y lo hizo y también es muy, por Desirlo grosera con los sirvientes y muy gritona.

Yo: no se preocupe.

_En eso ciel se echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, yo lo seguí , llegamos al jardín con su tía y..._

Rosalina: ¡UN MINUTO TARDE!.

Ciel: perdón tía.

Rosalina: ¡EN MIS TIEMPOS ÉRAMOS PUNTUALES, JAMÁS LLEGÁBAMOS NI UN SEGUNDO TARDE!.

_La señora nos dio un discurso sobre la puntualidad, asta que esa niña elise logro calmarla..._

Ciel: bueno, tía si no es mucha molestia preguntar ¿a qué han venido?.

Rosalina: bueno, me entere que tu y elizabeth ya no están comprometidos.

Ciel: aja.

Rosalina: bueno los padres de elise, les gustaría que fueras su prometido.

Ciel: *se atraganta con el pastel* tía no cres que es algo pronto, nos conocimos ase 2 minutos.

Elise: por mi no hay problema, seríamos una linda pareja.

Rosalina: así es, así que hoy tendrán una cita, a las 4:00.

Ciel: ok.

_La tía de ciel fue a arreglar a elise, y mi hermanote a arreglar a ciel, mientras tanto yo fui a mi cuarto y en eso 5 personas entraron por la ventana..._

Yo: chicas, señorita raven que asen aquí.

Todas: venimos a visitarte.

Raven: y a pasado algo interesante.

Yo: bueno si por interesante se refiere a tener una vieja loca en la casa, si.

_En eso se abrió la puerta era la vieja al pareser nos escucho..._

Rosalina: ¡SIRVIENTA MAL CRIADA, VEN AQUÍ, Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN VENGAN AQUÍ!.

Todas: ¡aaaaaaaaaaa! *se echan a correr*.

_La vieja nos correntío por toda la mancion, con su bastón nos quería dar en la cabesa, corrimos y corrimos...  
_  
Sumire: corran a la azotea.

Todas: si.

_Subimos a la azotea, al pareser la vieja se avía cansado y se quedo en el piso de abajo..._

Yami: ¡QUÉ TIENE ESA VIEJA CONTRA NOSOTRAS!.

Yo: nada sólo que, siempre es así.

Lynette: que miedo.

Sumire: concuerdo con tigo.

Raven: aja.

Yo: y ahora como bajamos, de seguro estará esperando allá abajo.

Raven: que tal si saltamos.

Lynette: pero y tu.

Raven: isa-chan puede cargarme ¿sierto?.

Yo: claro.

_Así lo isimos, cundo bajamos, nos escondimos en unos arbustos y hay platicamos._

Narra ciel...

_Ok esto no podría ser peor o esperen si, si puede ser peor, mi tía se estaba asercando a mi  
Con su cara de enojo, aunque siempre la tenga..._

Rosalina: ¡CIEL APRENDE A EDUCAR A TUS SIRVIENTES!.

Ciel: por que lo dises tía rosalina.

Rosalina: ¡SÓLO ASLO!.

Ciel: ok, lo are.

Rosalina: bien, con respecto ala chica llamada Isabel, por que tiene esas orejas de gato.

Ciel: (que le digo, ya se) no se sabe tía, Sebastián dise que la secuestraron cuando era pequeña y apenas ase 3 meses regresó y regreso con la cola y las orejas.

Rosalina: que extrañó.

Ciel: bueno, yo me retiro.

Rosalina: espera.

Ciel: ¿si?.

Rosalina: tengo algo que preguntarte.

Ciel: ¿qué cosa?.

Rosalina: ¿eres virgen?

Ciel: 0/0 por que lo preguntas.

Rosalina: como que por que, quien save a cuantos niños o niñas allá violado ese mayordomo con cara de pedófilo.

Ciel: lo tendré en mente 0/0.

_Ok, si definitivamente la vieja no tenía vergüenza, y además sebas...ahora que lo pienso si tiene cara de pedófilo, ok es cierto que yo ya no era virgen, y la respuesta será obvia, pero no le podía contestar eso a la anciana, oh me enterraría vivo 29000000 metros bajo tierra, en fin me fui a mi estudio donde me esperaba Sebastián, un te junto con una rebanada de pastel, entre..._

Sebastián: en donde estabas te e estado esperando.

Ciel: perdón, pero me distrajo mi tía.

Sebastián: y que te dijo.

Ciel: me pregunto que sí era viajen 0/0.

Sebastián: y que le dijiste 0.0.

Ciel: no le respondí y por cierto te llamo pedófilo.

_En eso legaron Isabel sus amigas y la condesa raven al estudio, y se empesaron a reír, puesto que nos escucharo...  
_  
Todas: jajajajajajjajajajajajajajja jajajajajajjaja.

Sebastián: yo no soy un pedófilo.

Yo: pero tienes cara jajajajajajjajajajajajajajja jajajajajajjaja.

Sebastián: ven aquí pequeña *le ase cosquillas*.

Yo: no cosquillas no jajjjajajajajaja.

Ciel: bueno, son las 2:30 vamos a que me arreglen y acabemos con esto de una ves.

Los 2: claro.

Narra Isabel...

_Fuimos al cuarto de ciel, lo bañamos y lo vestimos, me fui a abisarles a la vieja y a la señorita elise que esperarán a ciel en la puerta._

Narra ciel...

_Isabel había ido con mi tía y yo y Sebastián nos quedamos solos..._

Sebastián: ciel.

Ciel: dime.

Sebastián: por...porque, aceptaste salir con esa niña.

Ciel: sólo quiero que ella y mi tía se ballan lo antes posible de la mancion, no te preocupes.

Sebastián: ok.

Ciel: *le da un beso lleno de amor, ternura y un poco de pasion* no are nada que tu no quieras, además te pertenezco.

Sebastián: es cierto *le da un beso rápido pero tierno* te amo.

Ciel: yo igual te amo.

Salimos de la avitacion y fuimos con mi tía, elise e Isabel...

Rosalina: bien, ballanse y disfruten toda la tarde, los quiero aquí a las 8:00 de la noche.

Ciel: si tía.

_Salimos hacia Londres ojalá esto acabe rápido.  
_  
Narra Isabel...

_Ciel se había ido y la tía de ciel se fue a su abitasion, y yo y mi onii-san nos quedamos en la puerta..  
_  
Sebastián: isa-chan.

Yo: mande.

Sebastián: quiero que los vigiles en secreto, y si ves a esa niña acercarse a más de 2 cm de los labios de mi ciel, mátala muy discretamente y que piensen que fue un accidente.

Yo: claro jeje jejej *aura negra*.

_Me fui a seguir a ciel y esa niña, traía a día y una pistola con migo, llege a Londres y logre localisarlos, me subi a los techos para que no me notaran, como ya estábamos a principios de diciembre todo Londres estaba lleno de nieve era muy lindo, jamás había visto un paisaje así, el primer lugar que visitaron fue un parque, estuvieron ablando un buen rato, elise parecía disfrutarlo, ciel no tanto talves deseaba que mi hermano y el pudieran tener una cita así, quien sabe, después del parque fueron, a una cafetería  
_  
*espacio vacio*

Yo: ¿avía cafeterías en ese tiempo?.

Día: (no lo se).

Yo: bueno no importa sigamos con el fic.

*fin del espacio vacio*

_Yo los vigilaba desde afuera, ciel reía pero era una risa falsa, y lo se porque cuando esta con mi hermano es diferente, tomaron té comieron un pastel y salieron, me escondi en el techo, caminaron un buen rato ya eran las 7:00 de la noche, la niña paro en seco, yo podía oír su conversación...  
_  
Ciel: que pasa elise.

Elise: ciel, en serio quiero ser tu prometida.

Ciel: bueno~~.

Elise: *se aserca a sus labios*.

Ciel: *se pone la mano en frente de la boca* no.

Elise: que?.

Ciel: no...no estoy enamorado de ti.

Elise: entonses de quien.

Ciel: no te lo puedo decir.

Elise: bien, llebame a la mancion, le diré a tu tía que nos vamos hoy mismo.

_Estaba a punto de disparar, pero pensé "mejor la matare en su casa" los seguí a la mansión no hablaron durante todo el trayecto, cuando llegaron yo entre después de ellos aunque no lo notaron...  
_  
Sebastián: y como te fue.

Yo: bueno, la matare pero más tarde.

Sebastián: ok, con que la mates esta bien.

Yo: ok ^_^.

Con ciel...

Narra ciel...

_Bueno, al menos la vieja y la niña se hiban dentro de una hora, yo esperaba en mi estudio todo estaba exesivamente callado, creo que me e acostumbrado a tener el ruido de los sirvientes, me levanté de mi silla y mire a la ventana creo que e estadon,demasiado tiempo en mi mundo que no vi que estaba nevando, en eso se abrió la puerta era Sebastián, con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, lo mire y me sonrrio y se sentó en mi silla...  
_  
Sebastián: me extrañaste.

Ciel: sabes que lo ise.

Sebastián: ven.

_Sebastián me hizo señas de que me sentara en sus piernas yo acepte...  
_  
Sebastián: ten lo traje para compartir *parte un pedacito de pastel* di aaa.

Ciel: aaa *se come la rebanada de pastel* oye, sabes algo.

Sebastián: que cosa.

Ciel: quisiera tener una cita con tigo,pero tengo miedo de que se burlen de nosotros, además tengo que mantener limpio el apellido phantomhive.

Sebastián: no te preocupes, eres un demonio y puedes vivir para siempre, en el futuro te prometo que tendremos una cita, cuando ya no tengas que preocuparte por mantener limpio tu apellido.

Ciel: si es que no me matan primero, soy un demonio demasiado débil, recuérdalo.

Sebastián: eso no pasara, te lo prometo.

Ciel: en serio.

Sebastián: claro.

_Sebastián empezó a besarme, en serio amo sus besos, como pasea su lengua por mi boca y sus manos por mi cabello, yo en cambio me sostengo de su cuello para profundizar el beso, amo a Sebastián con el alma y corazón, pero no se por que pero siento que alguien viene, debe ser mi imaginación...  
_  
Con elise...

Narra elise...

_Hiba a abisarle a ciel que ya nos íbamos, vi la puerta entre abierta y me asome un poco para no molestarlo y vi algo orrible, Ciel estaba besando a su mayordomo me quede en shock, se separaron, y...  
_  
Ciel: TE AMO.

Sebastián: yo igual, ciel.

Elise: *susurro* con que por eso me rechazaste, pero cometiste un grabé error, nadie se mete con migo.

_Toque la puerta y escuche un "quien será" de parte del mayordomo y un "debe ser mi tía o elise" departe de ciel, Sebastián fue quien abrió la puerta dando paso a ciel...  
_  
Ciel: a que veniste.

Elise: vine a avisarte que ya nos íbamos.

Ciel: bien, las acompañare a la salida.

Elise: ok.

_Ciel nos llebo a la salida y se despidió de nosotras, juro que arruinare a ese niño, un segundo ya se como jejejeje..._

Elise: ciel cometiste un enorme error.

Rosalina: dijiste algo querida?.

Elise: no nada.

Con Isabel

Narra Isabel...

_La niña se había ido y yo tenía que ir tras ella, Sebastián y ciel ya estaban dentro de la mancion y yo me fui atrás de la chica, la seguí y llege a una mancion hay vivía la chica entre por la puerta de atras y llegue a la cocina, hoy creo que tenían fiesta, me escondí debajo de la mesa y cuando el chef se distrajo vertí un veneno que yo misma prepare con ayuda de mi collar en la sopa de la niña, se preguntarán "¿cómo sabes que ese es el plato de la niña?" Muy simple tenía su nombre impreso en el, como sea salí de hay y mire por la ventana, y ahora que soy medio demonio uno de mis mejores sentidos es el oído así que puedo escuchar todo lo que desian...  
_  
: querida hija que mal que no conseguiste ser la futura esposa de el conde ciel fantomhive.

: si hija mía que desgracia.

Elise: no se preocupen padre, madre, tengo una noticia que me gustaría, que le dieran a los periódicos *le toma una cucharada a su sopa* el conde fantomhive, estaba...

: estaba que querida hija.

_En ese momento la niña empeso a sacar espuma por la boca, y callo muerta todos gritaban, yo me fui de regreso a la mancion, llege y me fui a mi abitasion a dormir...  
_  
Con Sebastián...

Narra Sebastián...

_Estaba arreglando a ciel para que se durmiera, le puse su camisón y le di algo de leche tibia, estaba por irme a mi cuarto, si aunque no lo crean sigo durmiendo en mi cuarto...  
_  
Sebastián: bueno, me voy, que descanses ciel.

Ciel: espera.

Sebastián: que sucede.

Ciel: duerme con migo.

Sebastián: ok, espera.

_Me cambie a un camisón igual al de el pero de mi talla, me acosté y lo abrase el se acurruco en mi pecho, a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido, es tan lindo cuando duerme, le di un tierno beso en la mejilla y me dormí a los pocos minutos, esperemos que mañana sea un exelente día.  
_  
Continuara...

Yo: por finnnn, perdón por la tardanza, ¡LA MALDITA ESCUELA NO ME DEAJA TRABAJAR!, bueno espero algún día explote, con mi maestra de inglés dentro de ella MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, bueno de nuevo grasias por sus comentarios en serio, es que algunos de mis compañeros de clase (sólo 3) que an leído mi historia, axidentalmente me an dicho que no tengo talento, y sus comentarios me animan a seguir, espero seguir como asta ahora, bueno ahora si a contestar comentarios...

Akaiandaoi: espero y te siga pareciendo interesante.

Fannyhikari: que bueno que te guste, y si no se me dan las paleas pero tratare de mejorar jejeje.

Yo: bueno eso es todo BYE BYE NYA.


	13. Chapter 13: LA FIESTA DE WHILL

Hello my little friends la prinsesa de los demonios esta aquí, bueno debo desir que mi prima me amenazo con su death note si no hacia esto pero que se la va aser JEJEJEJE n_nU bueno comensemos...

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Narra Sebastián...

Era un día normal en la mansión, era la hora del té de la tarde, lo extraño era que no avía visto a Isabel en toda la mañana, en fin toqué la puerta del estudio de ciel, después de resivir un "pasa", entre y vi a ciel y a Luka ablando...

Sebastián: de que hablaban?.

Luka: mira hermano, e atrapado una mariposa, se parese a bocchan.

Ciel: jeje, es muy linda Luka.

Sebastián: si, es muy linda.

Era cierto que se parecía a ciel, era color azul era muy hermosa...

Sebastián: te prepare tu postre favorito, pastel de fresas.

Ciel: que rico, ¿quieres Luka?.

Luka: no grasias.

Sebastián: ciel, as visto a Isabel.

Ciel: si la vi irse en la mañana.

Sebastián: ¿a dónde?.

Ciel: no lo se.

Luka: yo sí, dijo que iba al cumpleaños de whill.

Sebastián: y como.

Luka: creo que grell le dijo que con día podía hacer un portal para llagar al mundo shinigami.

Sebastián: ya veo, bueno esperemos y este bien.

Con Isabel...

Narra Isabel...

Había llegado al mundo shinigami, justo en frente de el despacho de los shinigamis, grell me esperaba en la puerta...

Grell: hola Isabel *la abrasa*.

Yo: hola grell *le devuelve el abraso*, y ya pensaste que le regalaras a whill.

Grell: no ^_^||| y tu.

Yo: tampoco ^_^|||.

Grell: bueno, vamos ala plaza a ver que hay.

Yo: claro.

Así fue grell y yo nos fuimos a la plaza y vimos varías tiendas pero nada llamaba nuestra atención, en eso yo vi una tienda donde grababan tu nombre en un bolígrafo, yo me convencí así que entramos...

Yo: disculpé, podría grabar el nombre Whilliam en este bolígrafo *enseña un bolígrafo de color negro*.

Señor: claro.

Estuvimos esperando como cinco minutos y por fin el señor acabo de grabar el nombre de whill en el bolígrafo, le dimos las gracias al señor y nos fuimos, grell no quería regalarle a whill un simple bolígrafo, así que seguimos buscando, al parecer nada llamaba su atención, se hacía tarde y si no encontrábamos algo grell no le daría nada a whill, Grell se estaba dejando caer en la depresión asta que visualizo una tienda de collares había un collar en forma de corazón con una joya roja, párese que eso lo convenció, entramos y le pedimos ala señorita que nos lo diera, nos lo envolvió en una cajita de color negra y un moño rojo, pagamos, y salimos como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la casa de grell a cambiarnos yo me puse un bestido rosa claro corto con un listón en forma de rosa en la cintura y zapatos de tacón del mismo color, mientras tanto grell se puso un vestido largó, rojo con detalles negros también con un listón en forma de rosa en la cintura solo que de color rojo y unos zapatos de tacón negros, después de eso nos fuimos a un salón de eventos al pareser todos se habían acordado de el cumpleaños de Whilliam y decidieron celebrarla en grande, entramos y vi a muchas de las personas que ya conocía como, ronald, Alan, y Eric, fuimos a saludarlos, vimos a whill y fuimos a felicitarlo y darle se regaló...

Whill: grasias, pero no se por que todos se molestaron en celebrar mi cumpleaños.

Grell: eso es porque eres el supervisor, darling~.

Yo: y por que somos tus amigos.

Whill: grasias.

La noche transcurrió normal bueno, casi, digamos que ronald, grell, Eric y Alan, se pusiero ebrios y bueno, ya sabrán el espectáculo que abran montado grell se puso a cantar, Eric a llorar por que paso un perrito en la calle, Alan se puso a reír como loco junto a ronald bueno un caos y no paró hay, todos los de la fiesta a ecepsion de whill y yo se emborracharon, grell me obligo a cantar con el después Eric se puso a llorar en mi hombro, y Alan y ronald seguían riéndose como locos, whill finalmente se arto y corrió a todos y el tubo que cargar a grell a su casa, después de eso fue a dejarme a la mancion y para mi mala suerte nos abrió mi hermanote...

Sebastián: de esta no te escapas señorita.

Yo: perdón no volveré a salir sin permiso.

Whill: bueno, buenas noches, adiós.

Yo: adiós.

Bueno, whill se fue y mi hermano me castigo por 1 semana y me abiso que mañana nos íbamos de vacaciones a parís, pero no iba a poder salir del hotel rallos bueno que mas da…

Continuara…

Yo: al finnnnnnn termine y la verdad si meresco morir a causa de una death note bueno a contestar comentarios.

akaiandaoi: tienes rason mi hermano puede tener cara de pedófilo pero es muy tierno.

rin taisho asakura: que bueno que te alla gustado.

LightShadowBlue: en serio no esta permitido escribir asi? Esque ya me acostumbre a escribir asi jeje n_nU, sobre la ortografía digamos que no es mi fuerte pero tratare de mejorarla y que bueno que te gustara.

Yo: bueno eso es todo nos leemos BYE BYE NYA.


	14. Chapter 14: FINAL TTTT

Wolass la prinsesa de los demonios esta qui para brindarles yaoi y el último cap de esta linda historia jajajajajaja bueno me disculpo por tardarme 2000 años en actualizar, pero ¡LA PU&€ ESCUELA NO ME DEJA TRABAJAR, en fin al fic...

XDXDXDXDXDXD

_adivinen donde estoy en una habitación de un lujoso hotel, en serrada por mi onii-san, estoy súper aburrida, esta época apesta en cierto sentido eh estado aquí todo el día acostada, sin nada que hacer, miro a la ventana y veo la nieve caer era muy bonito y tranquilizante, en eso se abrió la puerta del cuarto, vi a mi onii-san entrar con ciel, Luka, meyrin, bard y flinny, yo me acerque y los salude, en eso Luka me dio un regalo era una pulsera muy bonita, mi hermanote me dio un collar con forma de corazón me dijo que lo abriera eso hice y dentro tenía una foto de el y yo abrasados que nos aviamos tomado antes de venir y me enseño que el tenía uno igual, colgando de su cuello y así estuvimos repartiéndolos regalos y me tocaba a mi saque de una bolsa un cuadro con una foto donde estaban meyrin, bard, flinny, Sebastián, ciel, pluto y Luka, en eso escuche que alguien decía mi nombre...  
_  
Yo: escucharon eso.

Sebastián: si, se escucho como la vos de claude, chicos, cuiden a Luka y a ciel.

Los 3: si.

Ciel: yo voy con ustedes.

Sebastián: esta bien.

_Salimos del hotel y nos dejamos guiar por la vos de claude y llegamos a un campo plano, vimos a claude, alois y mis padres a 3 metros de nosotros yo no me resistí y corrí hacía claude y desenvaine mi espada y le hice una herida en el brazo, alois puso cara de preocupación, en cambio mis padres pusieron su cara de "eres un inútil", claude me regreso el golpe cortándome 3 cm de cabello, agache la cabeza y un aura negra empezó a emanar de mi cuerpo, nadie ¡ABSOLUTA MENTE NADIE TOCA MI CABELLO!...  
_  
Yo: JEJEJEJE de esta no te libras araña estúpida, ¡TE IMBOCO PODER DE LA OSCURIDAD!.

_me transforme a ángel de la oscuridad y empece a hacer el ataque especial de día pero claude lo esquivaba a la perfección día me dijo que mientras estuviera transformada como ángel de la oscuridad tenía unos brazos invisibles que podían cortar cualquier cosa, sólo tenía que decirles hacia donde ir con la mente eso hice y logre cortarle un brazo a claude mis padres pudieron notar quien iba ganando así que, decidí hacer los enojarse más, pero claude fue más rápido por suerte consiguió sólo clavarme uno de sus cuchillos de el brazo, a ciel le rozo uno por el brazo izquierdo y le hizo una cortada, eso basto para que mi hermano se molestará y le diera una paliza a claude, pero por alguna razón claude no se debilitaba, mi hermano estaba comenzando a debilitar, mis padres en cambio tenían cara de que ya no tenían paciencia, entonces decidieron hablar...  
_  
Lucy: ¡YA BASTA, ERES UN INÚTIL CLAUDE, LO ARE YO MISMA *agarra el collar de color rojo* DESEO QUE NUESTRA HIJA MUERA!.

Sebastián: ¡NO!.

_Sentí un dolor insoportable en mi pecho, empece a toser sangre y caí al suelo, ciel quien estaba a mi lado trató de que no siguiera sacando sangre por la boca, pero no lo consiguió, mi hermano me veía preocupado, claude no desaprovecho la oportunidad y trato lo de asesinar, pero yo fui más rápida y le corté la cabeza a claude asiendo que cayera muerto, alois gritaba de horror y sufrimiento, me estaba hartando y le corté la cabeza, hice lo mismo con mis padres todos murieron, empezaba a ver borroso, vi como mi hermano me abrasaba y le dije...  
_  
Yo: onii-san, gracias.

Sebastián: *llorando* por que.

Yo: por darme la felicidad que nunca tuve.

Sebastián: *llorando* de nada, pero no hables como sí fueras a morir, aún puedes salvarte.

Yo: no lo creo, bocchan.

Ciel: *llorando* ¿si?.

Yo: cuide bien de mi hermano.

Ciel: *llorando* cla...claro.

Yo: Sebastián, por favor jamás dejes que mi muerte los perjudique a ustedes 2, ¿me arias esa promesa?.

Sebastián: te lo prometo, ¡PERO TU NO MORIRÁS AHORA!.

Yo: te digo algo onii-san.

Sebastián: que cosa.

Yo: mi mayor temor era, morir sola, pero grasias a ti, bocchan, flinny, Luka, meyrin y bard eso no pasara, adiós onii-san.

_Al decir eso todo se volvió oscuro, espero reencarnar y encontrarme con el y ciel en un futuro, asta siempre Sebastián y ciel.  
_  
Narra Sebastián...

_Mi hermana había muerto con los ojos abiertos, aquellos ojos café habían perdió su brillo, aquel traje parecido al mío estaba manchado de su sangre, empece a llorar más fuerte, abrase su cuerpo contra mi pecho, era doloroso, la persona que se había vuelto parte de mi familia ahora estaba muerta, le di un beso en la frente, ciel me abraso por la espalda, solté el cuerpo de mi hermana, y me puse a llorar en el hombro de ciel, en eso llegaron Whilliam y grell, supongo que venían por el cinematic recortd de Isabel, grell empezó a llorar al igual que yo, el era uno de sus mejores amigos/as, Whilliam aunque sintiera tristeza tubo que hacerlo, recogió su cinematic recortd y ambos me dijeron "lamentamos tu pérdida" y se fueron, sólo espero y nos volvamos a encontrar en un futuro, isa-chan.  
_  
FIN 3

GRASIAS POR LEER

Yo: grasias por leer este humilde fic y las invito a leer mi fic de la película el origen de los guardianes y no se preocupen are continuación de este fic, pero después de aser el fic de el origen de los guardianes, bueno otra ves grasias y BYE BYE NYA.


End file.
